Quest for Truth
by Black Mors
Summary: Set after RotK. LegolasOCElladan and ElrohirOC. A battle between Good and Evil is about to begin and Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan are caught in the middle. Together they must try and stop the battle but first they have to find the Truth.
1. Riel

_Sitting beneath Mount Mindolluin in Anórien, on the western banks of the Anduin in Gondor, lays the truly remarkable City of Kings. Constructed by Elendil and his sons before the end of the Second Age and named Minas Anor, meaning 'Tower of the Sun'. This vast and magnificent city was renamed Minas Tirith after the capture of Minas Ithil by the Nazgûl in the Third Age 2002. The city kept this name, meaning 'Tower of Guard', throughout the War of the Ring and then onwards._

She sat alone in her chambers staring out over the wonderful city, watching as the sun set and slowly sank beneath the towers and walls of the well fortified 'Tower of Guard'. She watched half in a dream as King Elessar, more commonly known as Aragorn, stood sedately by the white tree in the courtyard looking out at the city that he ruled and the land beyond.

Shifting in her well-cushioned chair to a more comfortable position, she watched her King a moment longer before letting out a deep sigh of boredom. Her Queen, Arwen, had neglected to take her to Lothlorien with her and instead had left her to live out an incredibly dull and monotonous week until the Evenstar returned.

Slowly standing from her chair and wincing slightly when her muscles complained of their misuse, she pouted as she walked over to her highly decorated bed. Noticing that the servants had laid out fresh garments for her, she smiled as she spoke to herself in a voice soaked with smugness, "I have them trained well".

She looked down at her white, loose fitting nightdress pensively then sighed for a second time. With care, she pulled the garment over her head and winced as it brushed against her body distressing the cuts that were upon her skin.

Depositing the nightdress on the bed, she took hold of the black shirt sporting silver embroidery lying close by; she tried to wear the colours of Gondor as often as she could. She felt she was patriotic and besides, she owed it to her late father.

She was able to tell that the servants had taken special care with the laying out of her clothes; the earbashing they had received, she thought, must have gone over rather well. She hesitated before gingerly pulling the clothing over her head and winced once more at the pain the garments caused as they caressed her fresh wounds. Reaching out again she grabbed her ebony breeches and pulled them up her legs, wiggling a bit to allow the clothing to come over her hips. She then lured her medium length hair into a quick braid as she turned back towards the window, sighing.

She hungered for adventure, craved it. She wished to go out on a journey, to see new sights, to experience new things! However, her wish didn't seem like it would be granted. Placing her hands on the sill, she leaned out the window a little to observe the place where the King Aragorn had resided not moments before. With her exceptional vision, she was able to catch sight of a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards the displacement and there was a glimpse of the King as he walked back inside his palace.

Making a B-line for her bed, she stole up her boots and thrust her feet inside as she tried to walk. After a bit of hopping, she reached her large wooden door with both boots on properly and she was able to pad out of her room and silently down the hall.

Winding her way through the multitude of corridors in the palace of Minas Tirith, she came to the kitchens grabbed a green apple in passing and continued on her way. Eating as she went, she strode arrogantly past infinite doors and servants ignoring them both, she was intent on her destination. She stopped finally when she came to the giant, twin doors that lead to the Great Hall she stood in front of them quietly.

She waited patiently as the four guards stationed there struggled to open the hefty doors, two positioned on either side. The doors were massive and dwarfed her, compared to other women she was tall but the twin doors were much taller and even with three of her stacked one on top of the other she still could not measure up and the doors were easily a hundred times as heavy.

When the doors were open sufficiently enough for her to walk through, she entered the Great Hall. The Great Hall was, as its name would imply, great. Its ceilings were incredibly high and the architecture and artisanship on everything including the floor was to a magnificent standard. Amazing Tapestries draped the well-crafted walls, banners with the colours of Gondor hung from the ceiling, as well as the dais at the far end of the Hall with a gilded throne upon it. The King of Gondor sat upon his throne with the squat Peregrine Took at his side.

Her feet were light on the impressive rug, which covered the stone-tiled floor of the Great Hall leading up to the dais, she glided down it, pausing before the King on his throne and entered into a perfect curtsy. He had looked up as she halted in front of him, when she began to genuflect, he smiled wearily at her, "Riel, you know very well you don't have to be so formal with me", although he spoke softly his deep voice resonated in the Great Hall.

"My King", She greeted, then began, "was it not just the day before last that you were lecturing me on how to be more polite and respectful to my betters?" There was a nasty glint in her eyes as she queried this.

When Riel's father had died of a fever over five years ago, Aragorn had taken her in and became her guardian. Baramaethor, Riel's father, had been a Captain in his guard and had taken a poisoned orc bolt for his King but he died before they were able to find him a cure. Ever since then he had found that being a parent figure was a lot harder than he would have first believed, for starters his charge was incredibly stubborn and temperamental, so rebellious.

At times, Aragorn did not know what to do with her, her will was so strong that it was a battle just to hold a civil conversation with her. He was certain she held no trust towards him and it brought a deep pain to his heart to bear this knowledge. His wish was for her to accept him, allow him through her defensive barrier and to have her trust. However, he felt that this wish was not an easy one to grant.

When Riel's mother had died, he noticed that she did not trust him enough to talk with him about her feelings and even went so far as not to share her grief openly around him. He felt deeply for her and knew she had developed a bond with Legolas Greenleaf at the impressionable age of three and so he had contacted his old friend to help Riel through her grief.

It was worse, however, when her father had passed on. Her mother's death had been swift by the hands of an orc; Baramaethor's death had been slow and painful. Riel had watched her father die, seen him grow weak little by little, watched as the proud warrior withered and expired. Riel's hatred for the orcs was intense and Aragorn hoped that this hatred did not rule her life or dictate the way she viewed the world.

On lonely nights, when his thoughts wandered, Aragorn's mind would try to find theories behind Riel's obvious lack of trust towards him. One such theory he hoped would stay as theory or eventually be proven wrong… but what if, what if somehow she held him responsible, blamed him for the deaths of her parents and this was the reason why she was unable to trust him?

He shook his head, dislodging his dark thoughts, and earned himself a nudge from the plump hobbit standing by his side bringing him back to the present. Riel's eyes were alight with anger, but what he feared was the colour that they were and not the brightness. With eyes, the colour of the stone Amethyst she glared at her King waiting for his response. Although Riel's eyes changed colour depending on her mood Aragorn remembered only purple, forever purple staring at him.

---

Riel's feelings of annoyance grew when her King failed to answer her. At first, she had thought she had gotten one over him, she was feeling smug and proud of herself but when his silence continued she was not so sure. His blue-grey eyes stared at nothing and she knew her King was lost inside himself. Sometimes she hated his eyes. The pity expressed in his eyes was often too much for her to bear. She knew that he cared and had taken it upon himself to be a good parent figure but damn it! She didn't need him! She didn't need anyone! She was strong and could look after herself; they all treated her as though she was some delicate little doll, hah!

He would follow her around, when he did not have much to do. He would just smother her with care and affection and she hated it. He was always so calm and collected, never raising his voice, eternally understanding! Why couldn't he lose control? Why couldn't he shout at her? She just wished he did understand sometimes, he didn't understand anything. He had no idea how she felt. She wasn't about to tell him either, why the hell should she?

Her eyes flared with her fury, the deep purple becoming brighter, more luminescent. He made her feel so angry. She just wished she could ram a sword into some part of his body and twist it around. Riel could not help but feel slightly ashamed for her last thought. She looked up at her King then, and noticed he was thinking again with one hand under his chin holding his head up.

---

'Perhaps if I change tactics, alter my strategy? Usually I go slow, lead her into it, and give her all variables… I should throw her off guard and get straight to the point. Just tell her! Tell her what though?' Aragorn's thoughts spiralled around in circles and he was about to crack when he was returned to reality once again, this time he was brought back by the sound of Riel's aggravated voice.

"My King, do you fare well?" She couldn't really care less but she just wanted him to say something, instead of just sitting there with that stupid blank look on his face.

'Tell her simply; use as few words as you can…' Aragorn took a steadying breath, "Riel, I need a favour from you", he let the breath out. 'See simple, good start, Strider. Don't worry, everything will be fine, oh Valor look at her eyes!'

He had been noticing Riel's growing anxiety and had come to the decision of giving her a little more responsibility a bit of adventure. 'Is not that what all young people want?'

"I will do what my King asks of me", Riel replied her voice as ice, "What favour do you wish to gain from me?"

---

Peregrine had been watching quietly, mostly because his mind was on what he was to eat for second breakfast. Peregrine looked up at Riel, she was much taller than he was. She was as tall as Aragorn though she was much slighter with her feminine frame. He gazed up at her mesmerized; he had always thought Riel was incredibly beautiful. Especially when she got all dressed up in an elegant gown with her hair piled upon her head and stray strands framing her face. She never did that much though, Riel often confused him, 'why does she want to be a man?'

Riel was cold and distant to many people but she was never cold to him, she always laughed at his jokes and Peregrine was proud that he could make such a beautiful woman laugh. He would not lie to himself, he liked Riel a lot but he knew that it would not work out. She was a half-elf and he was a lowly hobbit, she didn't like him that way he knew but there was always that tiny ball of hope locked away inside him.

He turned his attention back towards his King, Aragorn was starting to look advanced in years; mainly it was the stress lines littered across his noble and handsome face. However, the grey that flecked his hair was what really made him look as though he was getting on in years.

---

"I want you to take a package and some maps to King Eomer in Edoras", Aragorn began, watching with a slight smile. Riel's eyes widened quite noticeably and the purple started to swirl away, returning to her natural brown, 'You're on a roll, Strider, don't give up now!' "You will of course have one of my guards to accompany you and make sure your safe", he finished. He braced himself for the violent torrent he knew would come spewing forth from her mouth by tightly gripping to his throne.

---

Peregrine winced and made a move to put his hands over his ears. He had been privy to quite a few of Riel's little outbursts, though little was hardly the proper word. Peregrine also made special note of the purple that once again returned to poison her unusual eyes.

---

Riel had started feeling shocked but it quickly turned to anger when her King finished stating his favour. She had thought that she was at last been given the trust and responsibility to ride out on her own. Finally receiving the wonderful chance of adventure, embarking on a journey, and that would allow her to prove that she was not just some childish doll. Her feeling was short lived and it cut deep. How dare he command her to take pathetic men with her to protect her, it had not saved her father…

She began her assault on Aragorn by hurling her half-eaten apple at him, "I don't need any guards to 'protect' me! You trained me with the sword yourself Aragorn; you know I'm more than capable to defend myself!"

---

Aragorn was able to duck his head just in time. The apple was a surprise. "Riel you indeed are strong, not just in body but in spirit as well", he began to explain. 'You're just driving yourself deeper into your coffin, Strider!' he growled in his mind before continuing aloud, "however, that may not be enough to save you if you are attacked by a band of orcs, especially if they happen to have an Uruk-hai travelling with them!"

He sighed and hoped his voice had stayed calm; the last thing he wanted was this minor conflict to turn into a full-blown war. However, somehow, knowing Riel he recognised that this was not possible. She always seemed to make things bigger than what they were.

---

Riel discarded her formality with her King completely, her anger fully flaring. How dare he not have faith in her abilities! Unlike _some_ people she would take the arrow herself, not have some guard take it for her! "Aragorn", she growled his name, "you know as well as I do that Orcs, not even mentioning Uruk-hai, are extremely rare! You have scouts out all the time searching for signs of them and nothing!" her amethyst hued eyes narrowed to slits then as she lowered her voice to a toxic hiss, "not even one of their disgusting black claws have been found in five months!"

Although he knew it was true, Aragorn did not want her to journey out on her own just yet. Even without the threat of Orcs, a multitude of horrible things could happen, especially to an unseasoned traveller such as Riel. She needed the aid of one of his highly trained guards.

"That is no reason not to take precautions!" Aragorn forced trying to keep his voice calm and level. "What if one of the rare bands of Orcs comes out of hiding and you were captured by them? What would you do? I don't want to _think_ about what they'd do to you!"

"Then, my King", Riel reasoned her now fully purple eyes flashing with anger, "do not think on them".

Peregrine was feeling pretty good; Riel hadn't even started screaming yet!

"Besides you're being pedantic!" she cried throwing her arms in the air.

Aragorn was well aware that he was being thus but he was unable to shake the feeling of unease he wore. Every time his thoughts ventured to Riel leaving the relative safety of Minas Tirith, alone, to travel the long distance to Edoras he cringed. His mind developed extraordinary situations with them all ending in Riel's death.

Peregrine chose to come to the aid of his old friend, he knew that Riel had a soft spot for him and he decided that he would be the perfect guard for her. Riel liked and trusted him, he was more than competent with a sword and Aragorn had faith in him. As far as Peregrine could see, there wasn't a downside.

"My lady Riel, I would be greatly honoured if you would allow me the privilege of escorting you to Edoras", Peregrine bowed low but kept his eyes fixed on Riel's own, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to resist.

Aragorn looked to Peregrine, who was coming out of his bow, and smiled mischievously. Pippin's cute hobbit looks and child-like innocence may be just what he needs; Riel might be more inclined to acquiesce to taking the guard unit if the adorable Pip was along for the ride.

"I understand Your Majesty's concern for Riel's safety", Peregrine said slowly, trying his hardest to speak in a diplomatic manner. He stole a quick glance at Riel and noticing with relief that she wasn't making to kill him and was actually starting to compose her self, his pretty good feeling was rejuvenated. "I am concerned also, so if I go with Riel perhaps she will be safe because I will be there looking after her. Plus I'm pretty good with a sword!" He grinned as he finished his sentence and made the whole scene more adorable by putting his hands behind his head and puffing out his chest in what the little hobbit hoped was a heroic way.

"Hey! I'm good with a sword too, take me!"

Everyone turned at the sound of the new voice and watched as another little hobbit ran up the rug that led to Aragon's throne.

"Merry!" Peregrine shouted pleased to see his partner in mischief but then said, "You can't go I'm going to be Riel's bodyguard!" He struck another heroic pose, hands on hips with his chin jutted out.

When he was standing in front of the dais, Merry shouted waggling a finger at his long time friend, "I can too!" then he turned to Aragorn his eyes all pleading and watery, "can't I Strider?"

Aragorn tried not to laugh at the Halfling's actions and words, 'they certainly were a handful in the fellowship! Wait, that's it!' With the two of them Riel would be kept occupied, they were both hard to control and as they said they could both wield swords well. "Of course Merry", he replied. He grinned as he reached forward to ruffle the hobbit's hair.

Merry's eyes were wide with excitement and he jumped here and there and danced a small jig around the unimpressed form of Riel. Pippin, however, only pouted but he soon cheered up, having his best friend along would be fun. Pippin ran over to where Merry was dancing and joined in.

She tried her hardest but was just unable to keep her laughter in they were just _so_ cute! She stopped, though, when she saw Aragorn's smug smile, he was using them to make her concede! How dare he! She stomped her foot gaining the attention of all in the room. Pippin and Merry stopped their delightful dancing and Riel was happy to watch as her king's smug expression drained away.

"Although I have no objections to Pippin and Merry accompanying me, Aragorn", she growled dangerously savouring the look of dread that crossed over the king's face, "I still feel that there is no need for a guard unit! Between Merry, Pippin and I no stray Orc will stand a chance! Why do you not trust me?"

Aragorn had won a small battle, 'at least she's not opposed to Merry and Pippin's presence'.

"I do trust you Riel-", he began to say but was cut off by another un-lady like snort.

"Then why do you not let me do this on my own? If you really did trust me you would let me do this!"

Riel's eyes started to water with the strain of all the emotions she was feeling. She did not mind that Pippin and Merry had volunteered to escort her; in fact, she was pleased that they did, it would have been incredibly boring if she had to spend her first journey all alone.

'I do trust you Riel, what will it take to make you believe this? Will you believe that I do if I let you go alone? Will that make you trust me in turn?'

Aragorn sighed and ran his fingers through his grey-flecked hair, "Riel I do trust you and no matter how confident in your abilities you may be it does not take away from the fact that you have never fought a true battle! You have never fought for your life and you have never known the fear and uncertainty of not knowing if you will survive to see the next day!" He stood from his throne in the tow of his emotions as he beseeched his charge, then he sighed. "Riel I do not wish to see you injured or killed, I care for you like I would my own sister", he paused and closed his eyes. 'Do you dare do it Strider? Is the middle ground worth her life? She will not die she cannot die! Merry and Pippin will be with her the whole way she _will_ be safe! Don't kid your self Strider…' he took a deep breath. The fear of the compromise he was about to make was eating him alive, "You will take the package and the maps to Edoras. You will stop at every town along the way to send a messenger back to me, so I know that you are safe", his voice was stern and commanding, 'That's the way Strider, grant yourself that much!' He looked to Riel and saw the tears that threatened to break free.

---

Riel was fighting to keep her tears held back, 'he's going to pull rank on me! How dare he do this to me!' She took a deep breath willing her tears not to fall. Her hands were clenched into fists by her side as she tried not show her weakness then Aragorn surprised her for the second time that day.

---

"And you will do it all with only Pippin and Merry as your bodyguards", Aragorn watched as Riel's eyes snapped up from where they had been glaring a hole in his floor. He could see the unshed tears and surprise in her eyes which had made a transition from deep purple to a brilliant blue, 'lets hope we don't regret this Strider…' he whispered to himself.

Riel rushed to Aragorn and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him so hard it seemed that he would faint from lack of oxygen. Peregrine and Meriadoc felt as though they were missing out and so they ran over to add their arms to the tight embrace.

Aragorn tapped Riel's back and she released him from her firm grip. Making to step back, Aragorn realized that Pippin and Merry each had one arm around his leg and the other wrapped around Riel's own. He smiled down at the hobbits, Pippin on his left and Merry on his right, and placed his battle worn hands on the Halflings' heads.

Feeling the weight of Aragorn's hand on his head, Peregrine looked up and saw that he was smiling down at him. He blushed and looked towards Riel to find she was grinning at him too, her eyes flashing with withheld laughter. He felt incredibly embarrassed and so shuffled his feet before giving Merry a nudge. Merry was just as embarrassed to find that he was being laughed at and he tried to put on a brave front by crossing his arms over his chest.

Aragorn's smile only grew as he witnessed the twin embarrassment of the hobbits. He ruffled their hair before turning his attention back to Riel. She was still smiling down at Pippin but she turned her head slightly to bask in Meriadoc's embarrassment also. Removing his hands from the hobbits' heads, he reached his hands out and cupped Riel's face making her look at him, "you had best prepare yourself for the journey ahead, Riel". She gave him one enthusiastic nod before moving away, Aragorn stopped her before she got too far, "you will be given your own horse of course for I can not consider you walking all the way to Edoras".

Riel's face was glowing with happiness and she was grinning like a maniac at the prospect of her own horse. Aragorn laughed aloud at the expression displayed on her face, 'so this is what it will take?' Turning back to Peregrine and Meriadoc, who both already had their own horses, he relayed his concern for Riel's safety once again, noticing out of the corner of his vision Riel's eyes rolling in exasperation, 'well at least they're still blue' he sighed with relief even though the fear still ate at his heart.

---

Riel left the Great Hall feeling so full of joy that she was sure she was going to pop! She had been trusted with responsibility and was going on a journey, an adventure! 'This day', she thought, 'could not get any better!'

Walking back through the labyrinth of corridors and doors, she noticed that the palace was unusually abuzz, 'news of my venture has not yet been heard, has it?' she questioned silently feeling confused. She continued walking back to her chambers, watching the servants scurrying about reminding her of ants after someone has just walked over their nest.

Finally arriving back at her chambers she opened her large wooden door and entered. Once she was in her domain and the door carefully closed and locked she let out a squeal of excitement and danced a small jig before composing herself and walking calmly over to the large chest at the foot of her bed. Reaching inside she pulled out her good riding boots as well as her other riding gear that she was sure to require. Digging down deeper into the recesses of the chest she wiggled her arm around until her hand brushed against what she was searching for, tugging a little she extracted her two most prized possessions a dagger and a bow. She smiled warmly then as she held her first and only bow in her hands. The bow was a gift to her from Prince Legolas of Mirkwood 'he was such a show-off' she chuckled quietly. Her smile changed and it held a hint of sadness as she laid her old gifts down upon her bed then her eyes began to cloud with tears from her memory, "it's been so long!" she sobbed.

She had received the dagger from Elrohir and Elladan but she knew better than to trust those twin elves' scheming words, it was from their father Lord Elrond. Riel placed the dagger down on the folded garments as she remembered how she had received the gift, her eyes misted over and a small smile played at her lips.

---

"_Father it's my birthday!" Young Riel shouted as she raced around the courtyard of Minas Tirith excitedly, "I'm seven!" she promptly held up five fingers and Baramaethor only laughed. His daughter certainly was enthusiastic! He laughed more as she danced around, spinning in circles._

'I always did love my birthday…'

_She kept on dancing until she collided into two rather tall dark haired elves. She was startled for a moment then she looked up and grinned, "Elrohir and Elladan!" she cried wrapping her arms around their legs._

Riel smiled as she brushed a finger lightly down the length of her dagger, she was always grabbing hold of people's legs. It was not until she turned thirteen that she started to grow tall and had broken the habit, she had been short before then.

_The twins looked down at the small half elfin girl at their feet and grinned, "Hello Riel", they said in unison._

"_It's my birthday!" she announced proudly smiling up at them as sweetly as she could manage, "did you get me anything?"_

_The princes both exchanged a look at her question and gulped, "Well uh, no" Elrohir began._

"_However we came up for the idea behind father's gift!" Elladan lied, he had noticed the dark frown that started to creep its way to the child's face. Elrohir only nodded agreement with his brother knowing better than to say anything._

"_Okay then, what's my gift?" Riel asked, her big brown eyes looking up at the twins with her hands clasped innocently behind her back._

"_Oh well uh, this" Elrohir said then handed her the exquisitely made dagger._

She looked down at the dagger much the same way as she had done all those years ago. An Elvin blacksmith had forged it and with such incredible skill that no mortal could ever hope to match. The blade was of an Elvin metal similar to silver and the hilt and sheath matched with a beautiful leaf and branch design covering them, using the same metal as the blade. Also on the hilt were the Elvin characters used to spell her name.

_She had run away with the dagger immediately, she did not run so far that she was unable to see her father's 'respectful' anger, however._

"_Your idea was it, your majesties?" Her father said a dangerous glare in his eye._

_Most people said that her father was where her bad temper came from but she loved him regardless of what they said._

A lone tear fell and she felt slightly ashamed of letting her self get so emotional, "I still do daddy, I still do!" she whispered before wiping her eyes hoping no more tears came, she would always love her father.

_Elladan and Elrohir looked to each other, their brains frantically scheming a way to get out of the trouble they now found themselves in._

"_Well Lord Baramaethor, it is just that little Riel is so energetic that we thought it would be good to focus her abundant energy on something, uh" Elladan began before nudging his brother in the hopes that he could continue their deceit._

"…_On something, um, that is more productive?" Elrohir tried not to notice his brother's wince._

"_Are you asking me or telling me this, your highness?" Baramaethor said his brown eyes bright with his anger._

_After that, it had become quite fierce and though she watched for a little while, she ended up leaving. She knew that eventually someone would tell her to go away; they would all think she was too young to see that kind of violence. _

She placed her riding gear and her treasured dagger on her bed ready for when she needed them. She held her bow in both hands and looked upon it with fondness, 'he really is a show-off', she thought as she laughed quietly to herself. She remembered being eleven at the time…

_Young Riel hugged her pillow tight to herself trying to gain comfort from the inanimate object as a waterfall of tears streamed down her face. She was crying so hard that she had not even heard him enter her room, "Riel do not weep, come here", was all he said coaxing the pillow from her and pulling her into his warm embrace. She did not want to talk she just wanted to cry._

_He told her sweet nothings, saying soft words till her tears were no more then he gave her an offer, "Riel I'm willing to continue your archery training if you are also". She looked up at him and forced a smile. He turned his head slightly so he could see her and then he looked at her with revulsion clearly etched on his face, "Though you are so ugly right now. You will have to buy a new face before we start!" laughing heartily he tweaked her nose before running out her door, giving her a cheeky wink before he was out of sight. _

"_Legolas you bum!" She shouted with pseudo anger, giggling none the less. She jumped up from her bed and chased him through the corridors laughing the whole time._

'He made my pain and miseries leave so easily, perhaps it's a gift. I wonder when he will come and visit me again…' Riel caressed the carvings of Elvin runes and vine leaves that curled their way around the bow's body. She placed two fingers on the twin butterflies that she knew he painstakingly carved just for her, to make her happy. Standing up and walking to her bedside table, she attained the bowstring from it and then set about fastening it to her beloved wooden bow.

_Young Riel watched as Legolas ran down the corridor, she was almost upon him when suddenly a door opened and he slammed into it with a resonating 'thwack'. Legolas was stunned and he collapsed to the stone floor, eyes unfocused and hair slightly displaced. She let gravity take control of her as she fell to the floor laughing, holding her sides as stitches began to form in her abdomen. Through her tears of laughter she saw a head peer around the door and although he, and it had to be a he because nature surely couldn't be so cruel as to make a female look like that, was the height of a child but looked as though a man with a dead animal upon its face. Upon closer inspection of the being, Riel's mind thought of a beast and as it started to move for Legolas, she began to fear for her friend's safety. She leapt deftly for her friend, pulled his twin daggers from his still dazed form, and took up a defensive position in front of him._

Riel snickered, 'the stupid dolt had been running so fast it was his own fault that his face got flattened!'

_Young Riel narrowed her eyes at the strange looking man trying to make sure that she was ready for any move the thing might make. Legolas was watching through misty eyes, he blinked and shook his head attempting to remove the last of his daze._

"_You touch the elf and I'll carve you up into teeny weeny little bits!" She shouted angrily at him._

_The man gulped and she smirked in turn, she found that she enjoyed evoking fear into the thing. She flicked her eyes to Legolas when he started to stand up, leaning his weight against the wall, "Riel settle down, it's only Gimli", he spoke slowly, his head still feeling a little sore._

"_What's a Gimli? Is it dangerous? If it is I'll kill it!" she snarled as she gripped the daggers tighter and her narrowed eyes returned to the man who was smiling nervously where he stood._

'If only I had known!' She laughed openly at her memory as she patted her now strung bow.

_The 'Gimli' noticed Riel's pointed ears and he laughed uncertainly, "oh hey! You're an elf! Well I'm not called Gimli Elf-Friend for nothing!" he said wringing his hands together in his nervousness._

_Riel only narrowed her eyes further, "what's a Gimli Elf Friend?" she asked suspiciously moving forward slightly in a threatening manner, "you eat elves don't you!" her eyes glowed in her anger and even though she was small… she looked fierce._

"_He's a dwarf!" Legolas sighed as he rubbed his hands over his sore face._

"'_A dwarf?'" Riel said as she lessened her stance somewhat. She screwed her face up into a look of distaste, "and that's its face?"_

"_Yes. Hey, here's an idea! Why don't you ask him if you can buy it?" Legolas laughed but soon quietened when Riel turned on him letting out an animal like snarl. Legolas looked at her uncertainly for a moment then laughed as he pointed a mocking finger at her, "did you just growl at me?" He chuckled more as he asked his next question, "Riel, you're not going to start marking your territory now are you?"_

'That idiot, as if I would'. Riel was all packed and ready to go; all she needed to do was to change into her riding habit. Walking towards her riding gear she stopped short as she remembered she had not yet bathed that day and she decided that she best do that before she left. She changed direction and headed for the bell rope that would call the servants. She could then give them their tasks and relax in a lovely warm bath.

_Later that day, eleven-year-old Riel walked alongside Legolas. The earlier 'Gimli issue' had been resolved with much embarrassment on Riel's part while Legolas' only contribution was intense amusement. It had been raining for a little over a week and the rain had left in its wake numerous groups of large muddy puddles. Riel was still slightly angry with Legolas for his previous insults. He had not even apologized yet! She was about to say something to him when suddenly without warning he pushed her into one of the puddles they were passing. She sat in the muddy pool for a moment trying to come to terms with what he had just done to her as she tried to drown out the sound of his infernally mocking laughter. Covering her from hair to toe was mud she was entirely drenched, 'he's just lucky it wasn't my good clothes' she snarled vehemently in her mind, 'or he would be eternally sorry!'_

_Legolas did nothing to hide his amusement at the situation in which she now found herself and he openly laughed at her. Riel was sure a vein was showing on her forehead, she could feel her anger as it boiled up inside her chest, she was just about ready to burst._

"_Do you take pride in making me look stupid?" she shrieked making her throat hurt._

"_Pride? No. Glee? Yes!" he replied quickly starting to laugh again._

_She was unable to think of anything worth saying so she just decided to screech again. She took a small amount of pleasure by splashing some mud in the direction of her ire but he simply dodged which ruined her joy._

Relaxing into the warm liquid, Riel sighed in appreciation. The servants had poured a lovely bath. Riel had already scrubbed her body, careful of her scrapes and bruises from her training the previous day, and washed her hair. She was simply soaking now and considering the events that had taken place that morning while her mind wandered faintly in her memory.

_He was sitting under the white tree, light brown carving chips surrounded him, and he held an expression of intense concentration. He did not look up from his obviously significant task when she sat down next to him, carefully avoiding the chips. She simply stared at him a moment and blushed when she realized that she was marvelling at his handsomeness. She decided that she would stop that and look at what Legolas was carving with such intensity. When she moved to see he moved also and blocked her view. She quickly grew annoyed at the game, "you still haven't apologized to me yet!"_

_He only smiled in reply. Her frown dipped lower and her bottom lip came out in a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Ah…" Legolas said quietly finally looking up from his carving. He looked her directly in her eyes and she found that she was unable to look away. "I'm sorry", he said quietly and with such sincerity that she thought she would cry with the emotion he expressed. She was about to look down at her hands, trying to hide the tears that had begun to form in her eyes, when she found a bow in them. She looked up at Legolas and he wore a large silly grin on his face. "It's about time you had a bow of your own, Riel", he said leaning forward slightly to kiss her forehead. He got up from his cross-legged position and ruffled her hair before walking inside the palace. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity just caressing the bow, in awe of its beauty. Her wandering fingers came upon two butterflies and she found herself helpless to stop her smile and the sweet laughter that bubbled out from within her._

Riel smiled at her beautiful memory, finally deciding to liberate herself from the soothing bath she climbed out and immediately slipped on a pool of water. Thanking her Elvin blood when she was able to save herself from falling onto her rear she soon cursed however when her foot went into a bucket of icy cold water. In her indignity, she picked up the bucket of freezing water and threw it out of the nearby window. She quickly ran to the window when she realized what she had done and watched in horror, as it landed on a passer-by's head. Stiff with shock she could only observe as the man reached his arms up and removed the bucket from his head.

He shook his head from side to side, displacing the water from his hair and face. He looked up, trying to find the source of where the bucket had come from. The scandalous image of a naked woman, a very beautiful naked woman, was more than he thought he could take.

Noticing the man was staring at her Riel frowned, finally realizing she was naked she cried out and grabbed the nearest object to her so she could hurl it at the perverted man.

Perceiving that something bad was about to occur, the man cocked his head wondering at what gave him such a bad feeling and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Squinting so he could get a better view of what the woman was doing he noticed her arms held above her head, which gave him an incredibly attractive view of her breasts.

Riel was outraged beyond belief and she growled out her anger as a tirade of insults ran through her mind, 'how dare that lecherous, common-kissing, beetle-headed barnacle!' She continued her litany of slighting thoughts as she lifted her arms higher above her head ready to launch the object out the window. 'How dare he even think about laying his roguish good-for-nothing eyes upon my body! The nerve of the craven dismal-dreaming gout is beyond reason!' With that last thought, she threw the object forcibly out of her window and straight onto the man's head.

Riel watched with a great deal of satisfaction as her Elvish dictionary pummelled the man, "Hell yeah! Three points you fly-bitten maggot pie!" she shouted down at the man, pumping her fist into the air in her victory. She wiped her hands together in a show of finished business and turned away to put her riding clothes on, a wide smile of pride upon her face.

---

Peregrine bolted out of the kitchen a basket of fruit clutched in his chubby fingers. A loud shout from the fat cook followed him as he retreated. Merry crashed out of the door soon after, fruit and bread rolls tumbling in his effort to get away while still having an armful of filched foodstuffs. They both ran, not caring where they ran to just as long as they weren't caught for thieving the majority of the cooks prepared meals. Peregrine looked back over his shoulder as another angry shout sounded from the direction of the kitchen. As he took his eyes off where he was going he ran straight into a pair of legs and all his pilfered fruit went rolling.

"Pippin!" Merry gasped in shock at his fallen friend. He gasped again as he was lifted off his feet by the scruff of his collar suddenly. "Please, I'll give the food back, just please don't hurt me!" he begged throwing his hands up in front of his face defensively.

Pippin shouted out when he felt his feet leave the ground and he threw his hands in front of his face mimicking his comrade in crime, "Please don't hurt me either!" he pleaded, "I don't have any food to give back because I ate it all but still, please don't hurt me!"

The hobbits heard a 'pat pat' sound like water dripping and harm had still not found them so they removed their arms. With their hands no longer blocking their view both hobbits let out a loud laugh of relief and joy. Wide, twin grins spread across their round faces and they both shouted as they leapt catching their captor with a strangling hug, "Legolas!"

Legolas chuckled at the two hobbits as best he could without an air supply. He forcibly removed their arms from his neck in the end and he smiled down at them. "Pippin! Merry! It has been so long since I last saw you and it is a joy to see you both once more! I am happy that I am able to once again lay my eyes upon a Halfling!" He exclaimed as he plucked both hobbits up again to give them a less oxygen deficient hug.

Both hobbits were ecstatic to see their old friend again, but then they noticed something strange.

"Legolas why are you all wet?" Pippin asked.

The elf placed the hobbits back on solid ground and then stood back up. 'How best to answer this?' he thought somewhat embarrassed as to the reason why he was soaked.

---

Riel was feeling slightly better about the incident in her room. She was going to find her dictionary a little later and hopefully by then the lecherous man would be long gone. She grinned again as she thought of the sound the giant book had made when it had contacted with the man's head. 'That will teach the overzealous fool!' She thought smugly as she walked. She was on her way to the stables to meet with Aragorn for the choosing of her horse. She was happy about how she had battered the pervert and was extremely excited about receiving her own horse that she walked with a skip in her step. 'I wonder what colour and pattern my horse's coat will have', she thought in anticipation, 'Will I choose a horse that is tall or an average size? Will it have a star on its forehead or maybe a spot over its eye? One thing is certain, my horse will have character!' She continued thinking of the possibilities of her horse as she made her way through corridors and to the stables.

---

Peregrine and Meriadoc were on the ground laughing their guts out, both were certain that he had never laughed this hard in his entire life! Legolas patiently waited through the hobbits' mocking laughter. When he had started his tale, beginning with his walk through the courtyard, he had not thought that he would receive a reaction like this. He watched as Peregrine hugged his sides, his legs running circles with tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed and giggled. Then there was Meriadoc who was rolling from side to side, holding his stomach lest it burst as tears of mirth spilled down his round cheeks, occasionally he pointed a mocking finger in his direction when he had enough air to allow for such an action. When he had held up the book which had been sadistically dropped on him from the window both hobbits had recognized it immediately and had been overcome with laughter ever since.

---

Aragorn smiled at Riel when she bounced over to where he was and he was happy to see that her eyes were once again the joyful shade of blue. Her excitement soon started to rub off on him. She was unable to stay still. She kept moving, not staying in the one spot for very long as she constantly rearranged her hands around into different positions, clasping them behind her back one second and then placing them on her hips the next. He chuckled at her antics before asking her, "Are you ready to pick out your horse?" He laughed at the enthusiastic nod she gave him as her answer, 'I won't regret this. This will be good for her!' he kept telling himself. 'She is so happy and her eyes look brilliant when they are so bright and blue! Stop your worrying Strider', he commanded himself. Riel grabbed his hand to urge him to walk faster and he looked back at her smiling countenance. He submitted and followed her at a less sedate pace when her tugging continued.

"You're not getting old are you Aragorn? Come on, hurry up!"

"Hold your horses Riel we'll get there soon enough", he replied in his steady voice.

"I don't have any horses to hold! That's what this whole trip is all about!" She shouted at him tugging his hand harder in the effort to reach the market grounds as quickly as possible.

"Yes, yes Riel. Patience is a virtue you know?"

"I know Aragorn but just for today it's not because I want my horse!"

He chuckled but did not increase his speed any more, which earned him an angry growl.

---

Merry and Pippin had finally stopped their laughing to the great relief of their Elvin companion. They however still had short bursts of giggles at random.

"Are you two finished now?" Legolas asked slightly flustered by the extreme ridiculing he had just endured.

The Halflings simply nodded not trusting themselves not to giggle if they opened their mouths.

"Good. I do not know how much more of your mocking laughter I could have suffered", Legolas' voice hinted at the embarrassment he was feeling.

"So you were able to see everything?" Pippin asked his eyes wide.

Legolas had to stop himself from smirking when his mind painted the beautiful picture of the woman again for him, "Pippin that probably is not an appropriate question to ask but yes I was able to see everything. My vision is exceptional remember?" Legolas allowed himself a sliver of a smirk as he looked down at the awe-filled hobbit.

"Yes Legolas. So really, you were able to see everything. I mean _everything_!" Pippin asked his green-brown eyes bright with interest.

"Pippin", Legolas said beginning to become suspicious, "why do you want to know?"

Pippin began to clap his hands together in a 'nothing to see here' kind of way, "oh no reason-" he started to lie but was cut off by Merry.

"Because he secretly likes her and wants to, oof!" Merry turned angrily to Pippin who had just elbowed him in his side, "what is your prommmrrrhhh" he was unable to finish what he had to say as Pippin viciously grabbed him in a headlock with his hand firmly clasped over Merry's mouth hindering his speech.

Legolas looked at Pippin feeling confused as well as shocked by the hobbit's uncharacteristic violent actions towards Merry, his best friend.

"Pippin what has come over you?" Legolas asked his forehead creased with his concern as he moved forward to stop Pippin and Merry from brawling further. Pippin, however, promptly kicked him in the shin. Legolas leaned down to rub his now sore leg as he glared at the impious hobbit having to bite his tongue so he did not give voice to a venomous insult.

Shocked by his actions, Pippin released his hold on his friend but did not stay long as he turned tail and ran. Merry stood where he was a moment watching his friend's retreating form. Turning around to give his attention back to Legolas, who had one eyebrow raised in query but was forcing himself not to ask, Merry thought on how to proceed.

Legolas had finally come over his shock at Peregrine, the nice, innocent little hobbit's wicked behaviour and he asked Merry, "was there something else you wished to say?"

Merry began to shake his head 'no' but then as a devious thought came to his mind he couldn't help but grin and he nodded his head an affirmative, "as a matter of fact yes! We, I mean, me and Pippin, are going on a quest with someone of great interest to you".

"'Of great interest to me', who do you mean?" Legolas felt immediately suspicious, 'has living with man made these sweet hobbits turn wicked? Surely Aragorn would not let such a turn of events occur!'

"You've seen her a few times", Merry said then decided to give Legolas a big clue to the identity of the person he spoke of, "mostly when she's grieving".

"Riel she's still here?" Legolas could not help but feel excited about Riel's presence, she was one of his most valued friends and he had known her since she was very young. A strange thought entered Legolas' mind and he was unable to stop his mouth from speaking it aloud, "is she still all gangly looking?" Legolas decided to go all out with his question and tried to imitate a gangly looking person, he only succeeded in making himself look retarded.

Choosing to ignore Legolas' eccentricity, Merry instead replied, "I couldn't really say. If you would like to see her, she will be at the stables. She is choosing her horse at the moment with Aragorn. Would you like to join us on our journey? Pippin and I are going to be her bodyguards on her errand to Edoras and I'm sure Riel will be overjoyed to have you along!" Merry had of course failed to inform his Elvin friend that Riel was the very same woman who had thrown her dictionary out of her window, with every intention to incapacitate or possibly murder.

Although he had only just arrived in Minas Tirith Legolas was eager to meet Riel again and so he had to make a choice, 'it will be nice to visit her on an occasion that isn't marked with grief but then travelling with her has not always been joyous…' It would be easy. There was also a danger to Riel if he did not journey with her as even with the added strength and experience of the two hobbits they might not be a match for large band of orcs. He would go with her. As he made his decision, his mind brought forth the memory of the last time he travelled with Riel and he could not suppress his shudder. Pushing that feeling aside Legolas gave Merry his answer, slightly embellished of course, "I would be more than pleased to accompany yourself, Pippin and Riel on your errand to Edoras, Merry! Did Aragorn send just you and Pippin to escort her?"

"Yes he did. He felt that with both of our knowledge and skill with swords, Pippin and I were perfectly capable to be her bodyguards. Riel was really pleased that she was getting to do this job for Aragorn!" Meriadoc grinned up at Legolas.

So he had been correct in his assumption then, 'I wonder what events transpired to have Aragorn send Riel out on her own with only Pippin and Merry to guide and protect her', Legolas voiced his question to his young friend, "Knowing Aragorn I would have thought that he would send at least one unit of Gondor's finest with her. Why did he not?"

Merry simply shrugged in answer. He did not want Legolas to ask him any more questions, he was hungry and he wanted to get to the stables before both Riel and his Elvin highness so that he had front row for the entertaining show he was certain would play. He also had to run and tell Pippin so that his friend did not miss out.

Legolas felt that Merry did not wish to talk any longer and he felt somewhat hurt by this and slightly suspicious, was there something more important to him than seeing an old friend? Giving Merry a polite farewell and receiving one in turn, he watched as the hobbit's face lit with a cheeky grin and ran down the same path as that which his friend took. Legolas left then to get his gear back together and wondered at what Aragorn must have been thinking to allow such a thing as Riel journeying on her own. He knew that his experience and skill would be a great asset to Riel on her errand.

Merry chuckled inwardly at the thought of Riel's indignation when she found out that the person who she had chucked her dictionary at was going to join her on her trek to Edoras. He had already informed Pippin of his wicked plan and they were both on their way to the stables to watch the show unfold.

---

Riel tried to keep her excitement under control if only for her new horse's sake. She walked her to her reserved stall near the back of the stable. Riel was glad that she had inherited at least some of her ancestor's Elvin eyesight as it made seeing in the gloom a much easier task.

Aragorn had helped her pick her horse there had been many horses on show that had what he thought a good temperament, was of a good age and was strong and enduring. None of the horses Aragorn had pointed out to her she found appealing as they were all too boring and plain and had no character.

It was not until one unruly horse had escaped from her supposed master to trample about the market place destroying almost half of the stalls and sending a majority of the other horses into a panic. Of course, mass chaos ensued but as she watched the rampaging horse, she knew that she had found the horse for her, a horse that had enough character and personality to match her own. Fëa was her horse's name and she thought it matched her horse perfectly, Spirit. She had read it in her elvish dictionary, 'which reminds me, I have to go back for that thing'. The honour of naming her already grown horse was hers as Fëa's previous owner had simply been calling her 'Bloody Blight-filled Mare'. She smirked cruelly, 'at least I got her at a good price! That fat old sod didn't know a good horse when he saw one!'

She loved her new horse she was so gorgeous! Fëa had a reddish brown coat with a white stripe down her forehead that went down and covered her nose. She also had three white socks as well as half of her tail being reddish brown and the other being white. She ushered Fëa into her stall and began tending her she had already decided to spend the rest of her time in Minas Tirith with Fëa so that her horse was wholly comfortable with her presence.

---

Legolas was all set to go and Meriadoc had said he would meet him at the stables. He strode down the pathway leading to the King's stables and a pang of disappointment hit him, 'I had hoped to see Aragorn before I departed…' he thought wistfully. As he pushed his pain aside, he soon arrived at the stables and he walked in to find the very same woman who had so brutally dropped the rather heavy book on his head. He watched her a moment, 'even though she is fully clothed now…' he smirked wickedly as he stared at the sway of her hips and the way her breeches fit so snugly. 'Black truly is a slimming colour', he turned his head on the side slightly to get a better view of her as she bent over to pick up an armful of hay, 'though not too slimming', his smirk grew in size at the view she had granted him of her behind. The horse nipped at her hair making the woman laugh. She stood up to scold the horse playfully as she dropped the hay in front of the obviously cheeky mare. The horse, he could tell with his experienced eye, was a good strong horse and most noticeably was full of character definitely a noteworthy steed.

Even with the dull glow that clung to the stables and the bare light filtering in from the open doorway behind him, he was able to see the mischievous glint in the woman's blue-green eyes. The woman's attractive eyebrows lowered and curved as her luscious lips rose at the corners, curving upwards. Her eyes glittered and she blew into the horse's face suddenly, the horse immediately pulled its face away sneezing in the process causing phlegm to fly past the woman's delicate-featured face. The horse phlegm although luckily missing the beauty, unluckily hit him and he could not help the disgusted sound he let out of his throat when he looked down at his chest at the glob of repulsive goo.

---

Riel picked up the bucket of water she was planning to give to Fëa she did not know how long her horse had been without a drink considering her previous owners. She was just about to provide the water when she heard an 'uck!' from behind her and she turned quickly, the water sloshing in the confines of the bucket. She saw a man, no, an elf standing there. Squinting so that she was able to see the figure that stood before her and not the silhouette created by the light coming through the open doors of the stable. She felt her eyes widen as the shock and excitement filled her body, she recognized the elf as Legolas Prince of Mirkwood! She was about to call out her thrilled greeting to the prince, her friend since three, when she noticed him pulling what looked to be her Elvish dictionary out of his shoulder pack. 'That's the same book I threw out of my chamber window at the lecherous man below!'

"My lady, you dropped this book earlier today. It landed on my head but do not worry I don't need an apology" Legolas informed her with a broad smile upon his face.

'No, I bet you don't you depraved git!' she thought vehemently in her mind as her eyes narrowed and poisoned with the colour purple signifying her immeasurable anger. She watched him as a predator does its prey as he moved forward and handed the book to her, she snatched it up much as a starving wolf would snatch up a defenceless lamb, biting her tongue lest she hiss at him like a snake.

---

Legolas was waiting for her to say something, her jaw was stiff and set but her eyes had surprised him more than her hostile actions. Once blue-green, they were now a smouldering purple that glared at him through slitted eyelids. He was almost lost in the anger he found in her dark, violet hued eyes and he had to ask the woman what was on her mind. He opened his mouth to begin his question when he was soaked though, for the second time that day, with a mouthful of water and a bucket on his head.

---

After quickly rescuing her dictionary, she balanced her book on the door to her horse's stall and boiled with the rage that filled her. She gripped the bucket in both her hands as her eyes, although still glaring at her now foe, widened as she locked onto her target. Her eyes flashed luminescent purple as she flung the bucket at him and she smirked wickedly when she hit her mark with a satisfying 'splash'!

---

Peregrine watched from behind a stall door, he was glad that Merry had told him his plan for the reunion of Riel and Legolas. Although he had feelings for Riel, this was just too funny to let slide. Merry stood behind him, his head resting on his shoulder as they both peered around the door, being careful to stay hidden.

When they had first arrived at the stables, they did not have to wait long before Riel entered pulling her new lovely reddish-brown mare behind her. Both hobbits had quickly become bored, however, when Legolas failed to show. They reminded themselves to stay patient and wait for him so that the fun could begin. After what seemed like an hour had passed and Legolas still had not arrived, Merry pulled out a deck of cards and they began a game of poker. They used the nearby straw as their currency and betting material.

A shadow had shifted in the hiding spot of their stall alerting them to a new presence. They both ducked their heads around the corner of their door and watched as Legolas walked forward. Both hobbits soon became bored again when all he seemed to do was stand there and do nothing. Then Riel's horse sneezed which brought on Legolas' disgust, which in turn informed Riel of the prince's existence.

Peregrine snapped his hands over his mouth trying in vain to hold back a fit of giggles when he witnessed Riel hurling the bucket of horse water at Legolas and wetting him for the second time that day. Pippin thought that he would lose all capability of breathing as he strove to keep in his mirth, tears of pressure and laughter ran down his dimpled cheeks like waterfalls. He was not oblivious to his friend's efforts of not laughing either; Merry had grabbed a handful of his cloak and shoved it into his mouth. The little hobbit's face was bright red and as much as he wanted to close his eyes to will the laughing away, he could not shut out whatever interesting thing would happen next!

---

"You artless, beef-witted, brutish rump fed tardy-gaited lecherous swine merchant!" Riel screeched. "You're so utterly perverted! Just you wait until Elessar hears about this outrage!" She continued, her hands bawled into fists ready if he came within range.

Legolas had taken as much as he was willing to take. He pulled the bucket from his head and launched it at the stable wall where it shattered on impact, "Your right about it being an outrage, my lady", he almost growled as he glared at the anger-inducing woman. "I was strolling out in the courtyard earlier and a bucket full of water, freezing water I might add, lands on my head! I then look up to find a naked woman, wondering at the strangeness of such an event, I was then greeted by a five thousand page dictionary!"

"You shouldn't have been staring at me you perverted harlequin!" She shouted back at him. Fëa whinnied in her stall sensing her master's stress.

Taking no notice of the horse Legolas snarled his reply, "May I so kindly enquire what you were doing standing in your window bare in the first place, my lady? Could it possibly be to impress me? Do you wish to go to bed with me, the Prince of Mirkwood?" He finished his series of questions with a malicious chuckle and a smirk on his regal face.

Legolas' words cut at Riel and she stepped forward intent on slapping his smug and superior face into another dimension. He saw her coming and waited until she made her move, her hand came fast and hard. Legolas was faster and he grabbed her arm, twisted her around and pulled her flat against his chest. As hard as she struggled, Riel was unable to shake Legolas' unrivalled strength and his forceful grip.

Legolas looked down at the woman's face, her anger intensifying her beauty and bringing out her unique plum hued eyes. In her struggle to free herself she tossed her head to one side her hair followed the momentum and unveiled a pointed Elvin ear. He could not help but lick his lips as he looked at the delectable item. The soft moans she emitted obliviously in her determination to free herself only fuelled the heat that he felt growing within him.

He felt powerless within himself almost as though he was a spectator inside his own body. He leaned down slowly and brushed his lips lightly across her ear, as soft as a butterfly's wing is delicate. Feeling her stiffen within his hold, he breathed out a heavy breath as he leaned in again. She had stopped her struggles, her eyes were wide and the purple irises now had light pink stains speckled within them, 'how strange' he thought vaguely as he laid another faint kiss on her exposed ear.

Legolas heard the woman's breath catch in her throat and he could not help the wicked grin that tainted his lips at this knowledge. He left a trail of kisses running from the tip of her beautiful pointed ear down to the crook of her neck where her shirt hindered any further advancement. Kissing his way back up he licked a complete circle around the very tip making the woman shudder in what he knew to be pleasure, "Is that a 'no' my lady?" he breathed to her before kissing her neck once more.

---

Meriadoc had not expected Legolas to react this way and he had to physically hold Pippin back lest his friend tear the tall elf's shins from his knees. Pippin had immediately lost his giggling fit when Legolas had grabbed Riel and started kissing her. Merry wondered after his friend's sanity, Riel was not someone he pictured Pippin settling down with and he thought that a nice hobbit woman would be a much better choice. Riel was not exactly the best cook…

"Let me go Merry!" Pippin hissed struggling a bit harder; he just had to save Riel!

"Wait Pippin, let me deal with it!" Merry begged his friend as he held on just that little bit tighter.

To Merry's surprise Peregrine halted his struggling and turned his head so that he could look his friend in the eyes. Merry released his hold and nodded thankfully to his friend as he began to straighten out his clothes from his brief scuffle with Pippin, "Never you fear Pip I'll take care of this!" Merry said as he thumped his chest reinforcing his statement.

Exiting the hiding place of the empty stall, Merry advanced on the joined figures of Legolas and Riel. Pippin, who seemed unable to pry his eyes away from Legolas and the attention he was giving to Riel, followed closely behind him.

"I see you have met Lady Riel, Legolas!" Merry called out loudly allowing a devilishly large grin to take up house on his face. Merry and Pippin both were able to see Legolas' shock and Pippin's face grew a grin also; he hoped Riel would hit him just once, hard.

---

Legolas' whole mind shut down at Merry's shouted greeting, 'Riel?' he questioned silently in his mind, horrified. 'It can't be true!' He let go of her hands, took hold of her shoulders and swung her around while pulling her away so that she was arms length from him, "By the Valor, Riel is it truly you?" Legolas then leaned in slightly his face barely inches from Riel's as he searched for the truth in her violet eyes.

Riel had had about enough and she stepped back slapping Legolas in the process, hard. Pippin's grin grew wider. Unable to block Riel's attack, Legolas' head snapped to the side with the force of her blow. The sting of the slap appeared slowly at first but as the sting reached its peak, the pain was stunning. Legolas never thought a female could hit as hard as Riel had just then.

"Of course I'm Riel, you saucy hasty-witted twat!" She insulted him mercilessly, her eyes filled with purple scorn, "Who did you think I was, Legolas? Maybe you thought I was Arwen, I mean, how many half-elves live in Minas Tirith!" She gave Legolas one last glare before turning her attention to the exceptionally happy Pippin and the mildly amused Merry. "Are you two ready to leave?" Her tone was forceful even if she did not mean for it to be. As it was not the hobbits' fault that Legolas was too stupid to realise her identity.

Both hobbits knew the tone well and were greatly relieved that they were in fact ready to leave, they feared to think about what she would have done to them if they were not.

"We sure are Lady Riel!" They exclaimed in unison, turning to scowl at each other when they had finished.

"We're not twins you know!" Pippin shouted at Merry his hands on his hips accompanied by an adorable frown.

Merry simply shrugged in response and turned his attention to Legolas, "Are you ready Legolas?" he asked cunningly.

"Why does he need to be ready? Merry, he's not coming!"

"Yes he is Riel!" Merry argued then turned to Legolas, "Aren't you Legolas? You said that you would!"

Riel did not like the answer she received…


	2. DaYina

_It is the chief city of Rohan and the seat of its Kings, a truly majestic sight to see from afar is the city that rests atop a hill. Edoras, meaning 'The Courts,' is located beneath the White Mountains at the northern end of Harrowdale. There is some confusion as to when the courts where established and by whom. Greater confusion covers Edoras' establisher than its actual establishment within the culture of the Rohirrim, which was some time between the Third Age 2510 and the Third Age 2570. It is assumed first that Eorl was the establisher as it's said that he 'chose for his dwelling a green hill before the feet of the White Mountain that were the south-wall of his land'. This description reasonably seems to be the foundation of Edoras but then Eorl lived, not in Edoras, but at nearby Aldburg in the Folde. So then, was it Eorl's son Brego, who established the courts at Edoras? Although it is not known for certain who the constructer of Edoras is or was, Brego was the builder of Meduseld, Edoras' great hall…_

Deep within the Golden Hall of Edoras, Da-Yina awoke to the sun shining into her room through her open window, cursing she sat up bleary eyed. She attempted to glare at the window and the offensive light it was letting through but she only succeeded in giving the appearance of having a severe squint. Sighing in irritation, she rubbed her face trying to wake herself; she had thought that she had closed her curtains the night before.

Feeling sufficiently awake, she stood up and took one-step then groaned as she unearthed all the aches-and-pains that were in her muscles. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steel her self for the coming pain she knew walking would bring. Although she could hobble and limp and this would lessen the pain, she knew better. Those actions would simply make the pain worse in the long run and could possibly give her another injury. It was best to be strong, cope with the pain, and allow her body to heal properly.

Da-Yina smirked through the soreness as she walked, "that will teach that vain pignut of a baker's son!"

Her smirk soon disappeared at her muscles' continued litany of complaints as well as the thought that her king would be unhappy with her behaviour. 'I had to defend my honour!' she reasoned to herself, 'That idle-headed brat needed to be taught a lesson, especially after he called me a weak female! He should never have told me to go back to my kitchen!'

Although she could feel it, she wanted to see the damage the baker's son had done to her and so she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the mirror on her far wall. Her neck cracked with the movement and she winced, feeling the discomfort. Twin, raven hued eyes found themselves in their reflection and she smiled broadly at the sight of her 'war wounds'.

Da-Yina walked steadily over to the mirror to inspect the large dark purple bruise covering the entirety of the right side of her face and she felt this wound was to be the most revered from her recent battle. She examined it closely, not caring at the pain her wandering fingers brought as she poked and prodded the tender swollen skin. 'That little cretin, look at this!' She thought, but was not angry she was instead impressed.

"He better look worse then I do!" She said giving her abused wound another poking.

She then went on to inspect her other wounds that were simply a multitude of cuts and grazes on her arms and legs, which she thought were highly unimpressive. Then she found an alarmingly large contusion on her abdomen, "Whoa, this prevails over my face!" her eyes wide in her excitement she lifted up her nightshirt to get a look at the damage to her stomach. Her arms complained about holding the shirt up and she was having trouble seeing over them so she discarded the shirt completely. Standing naked before the mirror, she turned on different angles to appreciate fully her incredible wound.

"Well, well, well…" She muttered turning to another angle and caressing the skin from under her left breast to her right hip, "I guess that loaf of bread really was as hard as he said it was!"

She chuckled then moved slowly to her drawers, 'I can't be bothered with a bath especially with all those servants who think I don't know how to wash myself. Best to get Eomer's lecture over and done with, then I can go show Morohtar my bruises!' With her day plan formed, she extracted her riding clothes from the drawers and tried to dress quickly but immediately gave up when her new wounds were continuously aggravated. After donning her leather shift, she squatted down to put her boots on. Da-Yina was not about to aggrieve the bruise on her abdomen by bending over unnecessarily, she had been in too many fights to make that mistake. Ever since she could remember, she had been fighting.

'_She scared her mommy to death with her face! Her daddy hated her for killing his wife! She wanders around from town to town! Without a sound, without a sound!'_

_The children sang while skipping around her in a circle with their hands clasped together. They all had smiles on their faces and where laughing at her. Who ever said that children were innocent? The children all giggled together when their little ditty was complete and then looked at her expectantly._

_What was she supposed to do, perhaps sing them a rhyme back? She closed her eyes as she thought, she had never created a rhyme before so she hoped that it was okay considering. _

'_The little boy wants to be a man but all he can do is hold his mommy's hand. What to do when his father calls? Hide behind his mother's shawl! Little boy cries like a girl but can't fit in because he makes everyone hurl! Father walks in and slips on his face, the little boy is such a disgrace!'_

_All the children were silent while they looked between her and the boy, who was the leader and had started the whole affair. The little boy choked back a sob then bit out, "bitch!" and then he cried, "You're a stupid bitch!"_

_She'd never heard the word before and didn't know what it meant, "what's a bitch?"_

_The little boy sneered at her, "I don't know it's a grown up word! My daddy uses it when mommy doesn't do what he asks. That's what he calls her and that's what you are!"_

"_Can you find something to rhyme with that?" she asked and he picked up a stone and chucked it at her in response. The other children quickly following suit. _

_So she had been chased from another town. The children had been right about her wandering from town to town, each town she went to she was eventually driven out if not by the children themselves then by the parents._

_After that, she had been wandering for a couple of weeks. Once again having to fend and provide for herself, which was surprisingly harder then first imagined. Time passed and she soon found herself drifting in an open field, there had been grass as far as her small dark eyes could see and although she felt she should be afraid, she was not. She couldn't remember ever being afraid._

_There was a deep mysterious knowledge within her that spoke of her strength and her survival, she listened to it and followed its directions as though an invisible string were pulling her forward. Past small shrubs and hefty rocks she eventually found herself walking among large mounds with flowers covering them and she stopped to look, her childish mind finding the flowers strangely curious. She picked one of the white flowers bringing it up to her nose to smell it and then she placed it in her bizarre braided and beaded hair._

"_Little girl, where are your parents? Should you not be at home at this hour?"_

_She looked up to find a man silhouetted by the setting sun; she did not know him so she continued to inspect the flowers, ignoring him. The man crouched beside her, touching her shoulder to get her attention, "Orcs come out at night, you really should get home. I can take you home if you like?" He moved his face closer to hers and although she did not move from her bent position, her eyes shifted to glare at him. "What is your name?" He asked her trying to ignore the intensity displayed within the eyes of the child._

_Her eyes widened and she stopped glaring at him, she looked down at the silver necklace that was around her neck and she lifted it up over her head, handing it to the man. He examined it closely turning it this way and that till he flipped it over completely to find an inscription written neatly on the back of the unusual piece of jewellery. "Da-Yina" he read aloud then looked at her, "You're name is Da-Yina?" She had had to think over that and her knowledge told her that it was indeed her name and so she nodded her head affirmative._

_Turning to the man, she looked down at her chest when she felt a weight there and touched her returned necklace pensively. "Well Da-Yina, my name is Mordemirdanian or Mordemir for short. What do you think?" it was obvious that he was trying to get her to speak but should she?_

_The man watched her silently wondering if the girl was able to use her tongue or not, "are you okay?" it was a stupid question but he felt he needed to ask anyway but he didn't receive an answer, the girl just stared at him. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked again, he needed to get home to his pregnant wife and make sure she had everything she needed._

"_No", was all she said then she turned her back on him walking a couple of paces away before stopping and picking another white flower and placing it in her hair._

_Mordemirdanian felt confused and hoped that his child was not as hard to deal with as this one seemed to be but decided to leave the child to it with a final warning, "don't stay out too late, remember about the orcs! They are dangerous!" He gave the outlandish child one last look before turning his back and making his way back inside Edoras' gates and to his wife and home._

_Sitting down she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist pulling her to a hard chest and into a strong embrace. She looked over her shoulder and found herself staring into bottomless eyes. She did not speak._

"_You should go with him Da-Yina", were the only words that passed between them before she felt the strong arms leave her and the presence surrounding the being vanish. She did not cry though she felt she would in time, she stood up and followed the path the man had taken to the city, picking a white flower in passing and placing it in her hair._

_---_

As she finished dressing herself, she slowly pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail with a leather band. A knock sounded on her chamber door just as she finished with her hair, "speak quickly!" she called, "I am in a foul mood!"

"And his lordship a fouler one, King Eomer wishes to speak with you!" The messenger called back, "I ask that you do not keep him waiting!"

Eomer had already humbled the messenger with his incredible temper, she could tell, "You may tell his 'lordship' that I will see him at my own leisure!" She declared loudly in order for the messenger to hear her clearly through the door. She waited a moment for a reply but instead she heard the messenger's fading footfalls so she ventured out of her room.

Meandering through the long corridors down towards the kitchens, Da-Yina entered and the cooks greeted her warmly. She often visited the kitchens not just to get food but also to help the kitchen staff with their chores and to cook for King Eomer. Always enjoying cooking and feeling that just since she was living under Eomer's roof did not make her royalty, she made herself useful.

She plucked one of the freshly roasted apples up from its dish, eating it there on the spot as she waved to one of the kitchen hands who shook her head in knowing. Da-Yina had worked with the woman two day's earlier and if she remembered correctly, they had baked carrot cakes.

Next she filched a fresh bread roll from the baking tray it rested on then moved on to pilfer a slice of leg ham as well as a slice of cheese then she headed for the exit. She stopped short when she spotted a bowl full of wild cherries. She hesitated then shrugged her choice made she stole a handful and left the kitchens. After taking two steps, she considered going back for another roasted apple but then decided against it.

Walking along the corridors, shoving food in her mouth as she went, she contemplated all the punishments that Eomer was likely to give her. 'Maybe he'll make me clean out the stables by myself again, he loves that one…' She shoved the slice of ham into her mouth and chewed heartily, 'or perhaps he'll make me scrub Meduseld from top to bottom!' She chuckled as she remembered the trouble she had caused to have Eomer dish her out that punishment as she finished off her slice of cheese.

---

_Sixteen-year-old Da-Yina chuckled as she hid behind King Eomer's throne waiting for him and his important dignitaries to arrive. It was a year and a half after her father's death on her birthday. Her mother was already dead having died giving birth to her little brother, Morohtar. Eomer had taken them both in as he had been a good friend of her father's but she hated his pity. She had not really planned this, it was spontaneous as she did not truly hold anything against her King he was just so stiff, it was as though he asking her to do it to him._

_King Eomer and his dignitaries entered Meduseld jovially, Eomer headed straight for his throne and sat down heavily as he had been on horseback all morning and he felt some slight fatigue. As soon as his weight hit his throne, however, a sound of the passing of wind emanated from his person and he just hoped that no one else had heard it and luckily, for him they had not. _

_The dignitaries gathered around the king making 'witty' remarks to each other. Everyone stopped talking immediately when there was a passing of wind heard and they all looked at each other wondering who the culprit was. Eomer tried not to react to the sound as he put his hand in his hair wringing it slightly. Da-Yina tried not to laugh as she held both her hands to her lips again and waited for their talking to begin once more, she would make the next one even louder. _

_Some shrugged the interruption off and others forget completely as they began to talk of important matters to do with peace and other diplomatic affairs. Eomer could feel his anger grow when just as he finished making a significant statement everyone one in the room heard an emission of intestinal gas from the anus and it sounded from his direction. _

_He knew that everyone thought he was the cause, he knew the cause and it was hiding behind his throne trying its utmost not to laugh. He could not do anything about the abomination while the dignitaries where in the room, and so he simply had to survive through and bide his time. His revenge would come and she would not enjoy it…_

_---_

"Ha ha, it was worth it! He was so mad!" She chuckled again finishing off the last cherry just as she arrived at the two substantial maple doors leading to Eomer and his throne. She swung them open and strode in much to the disappointment of her thighs.

Taking a bite out of her bread roll impertinently, she grinned with a mouthful of chewed bread up at Eomer sitting upon his throne. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed some of the servants repairing torn banners sporting Rohan's colours and she watched as Eomer dismissed them from the hall. 'Aw, no audience' she thought mordantly then her eyes twinkled with mischief as she asked, "My Lord you wished to see me?"

Eomer glared at the unruly woman, "Da-Yina I must reiterate my self for I feel you are far too stupid to comprehend what I say if I fail to repeat myself more than once."

Da-Yina's smile grew, 'he's been rehearsing that!'

Eomer's lip twitched into a semi snarl at the mocking smile he found himself looking at. "You are not to brawl, start fights, finish fights, teach people lessons, show people how it is done, wrestle, do battle with, partake in free-for-alls, duel, quarrel, skirmish, have a melee and/or bash the daylights out of someone and/or anyone", Eomer adjudicated his face stern. Da-Yina did not reply as she tried to think of what violence that left her, she took another bite of her bread roll and stared at Eomer. "I must say, the Baker's son did a fine job on you", he hassled, trying to get a reaction from his charge.

That did it, "You should see him!" She declared her head held high in arrogance, even though she hadn't seen the impudent pignut yet she knew that he must look a picture.

Eomer watched as Da-Yina began turning the roll around in her hand as he reviewed what he was to say. He knew that no matter what way he put it she was still going to chuck the roll she held at him and possibly grab the nearest guard's sword and hurl that as well. He was well accustomed to ducking. He decided it best just to get it over with, "because of your recent behaviour I am commanding you to marry within three months time. Then your husband shall have the honour of your company and the responsibility of making sure you stay out of trouble, as well as out of my hair".

Da-Yina's grin disappeared and at the same instant, her wide eyes metamorphosed into glaring slits. She hurled the bread roll at Eomer who did not even make the effort of dodging the flying foodstuff and as a result, it hit him directly in the chest and bounced down to the floor. 'Well there's the roll', Eomer thought already feeling incredibly drained even though it was still only morning. Disobeying Eomer's earlier instruction not to quarrel, Da-Yina shouted at her King, "No man would ever be able to control me! I will not marry!"

Eomer sighed, leaning forward as he rubbed his dirty blonde hair. He considered himself a strong man but he could not handle Da-Yina. He would have tried to marry her off to one of his guards but he feared they would rather date an orc.

"Besides", she continued, speaking the thoughts that were in his mind aloud, "No man in Rohan would marry me freely, your plan is counterfeit, Eomer". She crossed her arms over her chest in a show of defiance and she increased the intensity of her glare.

Eomer had thought long and hard about his punishment all night, he was sick of hearing complaints about Da-Yina's brutality from the Baker and because he was unable to discipline her properly, he would find someone else to look after her. "My dear Da-Yina, not all men dwell in the land of Rohan. We are able to search elsewhere for your husband, we have the means", Eomer rested his head on his hand as he looked towards her with smug-filled eyes. Da-Yina opened her mouth to retort when Eomer continued, "besides which I won't be searching for your husband" he smirked when confusion crossed her features.

"Then who?" She asked then suddenly became angry, "if you think I'm going to marry anyone that bastard Arthus picks your sorely mistaken!"

'Arthus… I never even thought of him. Having that diplomat choose her husband would have really pissed her off', he smirked at the fantasy that played swiftly in his mind before answering her. "No it's not Arthus, Da-Yina, so calm down. It is you. You are going to pick your own husband within the time limit of three months. So, do you have anyone in mind?" His smirk grew at the flabbergasted expression displayed upon her face.

Da-Yina was stupefied, at a lost. She had no man in her mind that she wanted to marry. "Do you have anyone in mind?" she asked in return, looking at him.

Eomer now found himself at a loss, as he had not expected her to ask him if he knew, 'perhaps she's taking this seriously!' He did not know of any man that he would want to marry Da-Yina let alone one who wanted to marry her. What was he to say to her? Eomer's forehead scrunched up in thought. He had absolutely no clue and he knew that she knew that he had no clue. 'Stupid woman…' he growled in his mind.

---

He just cleared the mountains and he looked down upon the open fields, he could see the hill with the town resting on its summit in the centre of the expansive grasslands. He had been riding hard for many days following the Hithaeglir to Isengard and then riding further passing through the Gap of Rohan and finally coming to his destination of Edoras.

His mission was to ride to the Men and inform them what had been transpiring within the Elvin realms. He rode to Edoras with a message for Eomer from his father, the Lord of Rivendell. As he rode, suddenly he was throne from his black bay mare and he landed heavily on the mixed terrain of grass and rock.

He attempted to rise from his sprawled position and an invisible energy rammed him with deadly force throwing him back several feet and scaring his mare into a panicked gallop. His head held an enormous heaviness, he saw a slight displacement in the air before him then everything was dark and he felt numb, unconsciousness rushed over him.

He felt his eyes open but it seemed somewhat a foreign action, he blinked away the spots in his vision and noticed that the sun had moved higher in the sky. Using the sun's position as a guide, he was able to tell that he had been unconscious for a little over two hours. He stood up but then he had not moved. He furrowed his brows in confusion but his brows did not furrow. 'What's going on?' he thought panicked and frightened.

"You're mine now, Elf!" it was an evil sickly voice like a mix between a snake's hiss and metal scraping on metal and it sounded within his mind and seemed to grate against his very soul. It would have made him shiver with disgust and fear but he no longer had control over his body.

His body started walking with the natural grace of any born of the elf race. He felt blocked, all his senses where nullified he couldn't feel! The panic and fear gripped him tighter but it was all for naught, he was trapped, powerless inside his own body! And all he could hear was the resonating cackle of whatever now held control over it, over him.

---

Da-Yina stalked from Eomer's hall after being dismissed from his presence, as he watched her he thought, 'no doubt she is going to find her younger brother and whatever mischief he happens to be in'. Morohtar, Da-Yina's younger brother, respected him and was actually a lot easier to deal with and Eomer found this fact strange as Da-Yina had practically raised the young lad herself.

Aerin had died while giving birth to Morohtar, such a poignant affair… It was heart wrenching for many of the people as Aerin had been one of the most beautiful and loved of the womenfolk in Edoras. He was not surprised when Mordemir broke down but then Da-Yina had been there and had somehow brought him back from the precipice of despair.

He did not know the depths of love Da-Yina felt for the man she called father but he knew that they were great and unfathomable. Da-Yina had been crushed when he had died while defending Edoras but at the same time proud of his efforts. Mordemir had died on her birthday what's more and the next day she had been in the market with clear eyes buying food for her brother.

Eomer was unable to comprehend the workings of her mind. She did not act like any woman he knew and he was not sure if this was because Mordemir had raised her as if she were a son or that Aerin had instilled in her a great deal of practicality before her passing.

Eomer sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, he was expecting an emissary from the elves anytime now and heavy thoughts about a girl he could not control did not help his stress. 'How did Mordemir do it? How did he have so much respect from her? Why do I not?'

He did not want as much respect as she had for her father and did not expect it but for her to have some respect for him, it would not go astray. He almost never pulled rank on her because he wanted her to feel as though he was her friend rather than just her King or an old friend of her fathers but she did not seem to understand or just plain ignored his efforts.

'I wonder what I ever did to make her think I was a 'big dummy'. Ever since I have known her, she has been insulting me, though her curses have grown with her age', he thought as he waited, scratching his bearded chin.

'I have never raised a hand to her, I have always been respectful and courteous, or at least tried to be, and yet she seems to take joy, pleasure even, in aggravating me!' Sometimes when he thought back on the days he would notice that in some of her dealings with him she would try to provoke him into striking her, he could never hit her, she was a woman. The very thought of hitting a woman disgusted him.

'Did Mordemir ever strike Da-Yina?' Not that he could remember yet she always called him 'sir', did whatever he requested and was ever respectful. 'Perhaps grateful?' he considered in his mind but shook that thought away, 'if so she would be grateful for me taking her in much like Mordemir had done, she is just an enigma'.

"_Morohtar, do you know of where your sister is?" Eomer had asked all those years ago._

'…All those years ago?' Eomer thought incredulously, 'twas a mere three years ago'

_Eomer walked reluctantly through his town, the town he and his men had defended from the recent orc raid. His men and Mordemir had protected him, Uruk-Hai had been present in this run much larger and scarier looking than usual. He shook his head as he walked, he had just told his best friend's son that his father was dead, Morohtar had snapped. He had screamed his rage and pain out as he fell to his knees with tears pouring from his tightly closed eyes and down his cheeks._

_Now, after that ordeal, he had to tell the dead man's adopted daughter, the daughter that adored her father and would do anything if he just so asked her. How would she react? Much like her younger brother's heart wrenching wail or would she blame him and become violent, make it known that she wished him dead?_

_He knocked on Mordemir's door then hung his head in shame and watched his fingers as they wrung themselves. "Good evening Eomer", she had spoken coldly as though she already knew what information he harboured, no doubt she did. Why had her King arrived at her door instead of her father if not to tell her of unsavoury news?_

_Surprisingly she had welcomed him inside and offered him a seat at the table, he had politely refused and stood with sagging shoulders, his knuckles were white as his fingers held tightly to his helmet he gripped under his arm. He looked down and to the side, away from her as she bustled in the kitchen, he could smell her delicious cooking. How could he tell her the one she loved most in the world had departed from it?_

_He sighed painfully then cleared his throat. He glanced at her as she turned from stirring a boiling pot to look at him with a delicate eyebrow raised. He could not hold her intense gaze, not now when he felt so guilty, her eyes burrowed right through him and into his soul, they devoured him, and he could not look. _

"_Mordemir…" he began, a long silence echoed throughout the room till his next timid words, "your father", he didn't know why he said it but it was as though he needed to clarify who he was. "Your father died last night in the protection of Edoras", he cleared his throat again, a large lump kept forming there, he glanced at her keeping an eye out if she decided to come at him with a cooking knife._

"_He… he", Eomer grinded his teeth together then glared at her challengingly, "he died protecting me!" he growled at her fiercely, emotionally, then waited for her reaction._

_Da-Yina turned completely around and she bit her lip as she looked away from him. He felt incredibly bad now, what a fine way of breaking it to her that her father was dead, yell it in her face as though he was rubbing it in! He hung his head in shame, kicked himself internally, and then walked over to her ready to apologise. _

"_Da-Yina… I…" he began to say but she turned around understanding shining in her eyes and a small smile on her face, she shook her head at him as she placed a slender finger to his lips silencing him. She shook her head again then turned from him, continuing to cook._

_He had no idea what had just happened but at least she had not tried to kill or maim him. He took a step back out of her way, retreating backwards towards the table, and he watched her as she persistently cooked. 'Perhaps this is her way of dealing with it. Maybe she will cry later when no one is near or watching. She always acted so tough but she is just a woman, why doesn't she cry?'_

_Morohtar had entered the room then, through the back entrance, and had come up to whisper in his ear while looking meaningfully at his sister, 'do you wish me to tell her?' There was a slight glare in the boy's eyes and Eomer knew that the lad still had much anger and heartache to let out before he would be able to continue with his life and look after his sister. _

'_I have already told her…' he had whispered his reply as he watched her toss some chopped carrots into a boiling stew. Morohtar had looked at him shocked then turned his head to watch his sister, he snarled, and he took a step forward._

"_Do you care nothing of father?" he shouted at her tears were already forming at the corners of his eyes. "You heartless bitch!"_

_Morohtar landed heavily against the large wooden table, he pulled himself up with the help of a chair as he held one hand to his now throbbing cheek. Eomer had barely seen Da-Yina move, she had such speed it was incredible, she had turned and slapped Morohtar so hard it had sent him flying back a ways. _

_Da-Yina did not say anything as she glared down at Morohtar, even though he was a head taller. Morohtar looked at his sister and his eyes softened when slowly but surely, a lone tear slid from her slitted eye and down her rosy cheeks. "Da-Yina… I…" He began to apologise but was cut off by another slap, this time Morohtar caught himself on the table before he fell. _

"_Don't!" she shouted then breathed in holding back a sob. "Don't" she whispered turning her face away from him. Eomer wasn't sure if he should be there or not, he felt incredibly uncomfortable and didn't want to move lest they turned their attention to him, he stood still and closed his eyes to give them privacy._

_This small movement alone seemed to catch Da-Yina's attention, she moved over to him placing a warm hand to his cheek, and so he opened his eyes again. She licked her lips as she glanced away momentarily, she then moved away from him and reached for a heavy jar pulling the lid off roughly._

_She walked back to him, stood in front of him looking up, as he was a good three heads taller than she was. "You're a big dummy, Eomer", she said with a slight smile then she handed him a cookie and told him politely to leave her house. He did so, eating his cookie as he went._

'An enigma…' Eomer thought wistfully in the solitude of his mind.

---

"Morohtar!" Da-Yina called out to her brother when she finally found him out in the spacious fields surrounding Edoras. He was wrestling with his friends near one of the wall fortifications and she gave a little wave to the guards who were watching the fight and no doubt placing bets. Her younger brother looked up when he heard his sister's call; this effectively gained him a hard punch in the ribs and he rolled away from the group of vicious teenage boys as they wrestled.

He stood to his feet, wobbling a bit form the pain of the strike then he looked at his sister who looked a little more high-strung then usual; he didn't feel like fighting her today. He was a witness to the lesson she gave the Baker's son, she was brutal, and he wondered silently if this was the real reason men didn't want women to fight. She never let up and she didn't just punch, she kicked as well. She fought dirty.

Da-Yina walked over to her brother, punching him in the shoulder in greeting. Morohtar took it then sighed, shaking his head, "I don't feel like fighting you today, Da-Yina", he confessed. Both brother and sister were really close and they kept no secrets from each other, he wasn't afraid of telling her how he felt and she wouldn't hold it against him, even though she may be a bit put out at the time.

"Morohtar, take a closer look", Da-Yina replied gesturing to her body, which was a nice mottled black and blue. Doing as she asked, Morohtar looked her up and down; she was a little more bruised today then usual but for the most part she appeared as she normally did. Even with all her bruises, it had never stopped her from fighting him or anyone else in the past and he told her so.

She laughed, "Well lucky for you, I don't feel like fighting", she became serious, "I want to talk to you Morohtar", she admitted softly.

Morohtar looked back, over to where his friends were still wrestling; it looked as though Nathan had the upper hand and he scratched the back of his head before finally shrugging his shoulders. She nodded, took a glance at the still fighting adolescent males and then started walking away, leading her brother away to some place where they could talk privately.

---

He had all of his memories for all intents and purposes he could be him; he knew how to act in given situations, he knew the language of his people and he knew how to move and walk, just as an elf would. He found the elf's body surprisingly comfortable, and he also found that tormenting him was even more enjoyable then he would have first imagined.

Elladan was constantly screaming in his little isolated area, the place where the mind left to when in a coma, but he didn't have to worry about that he soon quietened. The Elf did it every day, he would scream, threaten and plead but after a while, he would quiet down and become silent. It didn't matter when Elladan started his screaming session as he could just block him out and he could scream all he wanted and it wouldn't effect him.

It had taken him a while to find Elladan's stray mare and the horse was always on edge. That was the worst thing about animals; they had that sixth sense. The horse would soon get used to his presence however, so that wasn't a problem for him either. It was incredibly easy acting as Elladan and he often mocked the imprisoned elf whenever he had a spare moment to do so, just to add insult to the already enflamed wound.

Coming upon Edoras was a welcoming and foreboding sight at the same time as interacting with the people here that knew the elf and fooling them would be the true test. He started off his charade by giving his weary horse over to the stable hand who came over to tend to the horse and giving the horse one final pat and some Elvish words of thanks, he turned away.

A man came down to greet him and he followed after the man as he lead him to Meduseld, he gave the stable hand a backwards glance as he lead his black bay away. The stairs were the easy part to climb the real mountain that he would have to scale was in fooling the King in his own court, the new king Eomer and his Hall.

---

Even without the added burden of dealing with the enigmatic female that he had graciously taken under his wing, the day would have been long and arduous. The added stress of having to talk to her was just the icing on his very large cake. He sat upon his throne, listening to his 'advisors' as they prattled on about the current affairs of the land and what should be done, nothing to do with waring or battle mind; everything was concerning the more 'boring' aspects of being a sovereign.

He had had about enough advice for one day and he was seconds away from dismissing the pompous nobles for the day when suddenly the doors to his hall swung open and thinking it was Da-Yina returned, he let out a deep groan of exasperation. He was pleasantly surprised however, as Elladan, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, walked through the door and into his throne room.

As Eomer was sitting on his throne at the other end of the hall opposite to the elf, Elladan had to raise his voice so that he would be heard," I beg your pardon, Lord Eomer. I have very important news for you from my father!" When he was standing in front of the King of Rohan, he stopped and bowed low to Eomer, who inclined his head in a mutual sign of respect.

---

Out in the fields of Edoras, they sat beside each other on the soft grass. They had spent the entire day out in the fields that surrounded their home town but they had moved around for the majority of it until Da-Yina's thighs' horrendous complaints became too much for her and she had to sit down. They had finally decided to sit on a hill and talk there as they had a great view of the moon that now hung high in the sky, bringing light to the otherwise dark evening.

"I can't think of any man that would ever want to lay so much as a finger on you, Sister!" Morohtar jested pushing Da-Yina so that she fell forward.

"Well my dearest brother", Da-Yina mocked, "I, however, can think of a great many number of men who all wish to flock to your door to ask your hand in marriage; they do not come though for they fear me!" Da-Yina burst out laughing at her brother's expression.

"Fear of you?" He asked incredulously, "They stay away through fear of me; I'd give them such a beating if they ever tried anything with me!" he said with self-assurance as his sister merely snickered at him.

Their unimportant banter could sometimes last for hours so this was a relatively short round and sometimes, the rancour could turn into a full-blown fisticuffs war. Da-Yina's snickering giggles soon subsided and she was about to open her mouth to continue their conversation when her brother suddenly cried out. She looked at him strangely for a second as he jumped to his feet and began pointing at what appeared to be moving rocks.

Da-Yina squinted her eyes to see through the darkness of night, and at the shadowy movement. As the advancing boulders came closer and were struck by the moonlight, it illuminated the unknown and they recognized them for what they truly were, orcs!

---

Eomer smiled listlessly at Elladan relieved that he wasn't Da-Yina as he didn't think he could cope with another verbal bout with her. "What news do you bring for me Lord Elladan?" Eomer asked, knowing that bad news was imminent as he waved his 'advisors' away opting to deal with this matter over the, in his opinion, unimportant affairs of Rohan.

"Your Highness, there has been, as you know, an increase in orc activity however, in Rivendell, my home, the increase has been incredibly lofty in comparison to places such as Edoras. Many of my people have left for the undying lands, again as you know, and the few that have chosen to stay are either inexperienced or incapable of defending Rivendell from the relentless orc attacks. We have recently received some reliable information". He paused for effect making sure that he had the perfect amount of worry and pain in his voice before continuing, "The orcs are preparing to attack Rivendell with a large force that we have no hope of surviving let alone defending against!"

Eomer sighed as he asked the question he already knew the answer to, "What do you wish me to do on this matter, Elladan?" he asked throwing away all previous formality.

"We require aid to fend off the orcs and we feel that there could be more orcs heading this way, sire, to Edoras, even though the orcs have primarily been focussing their attacks on we elves. Perhaps they feel that we are few and so easily disposed of, unfortunately for us, they are correct". Elladan hung his head then raised it when Eomer began his reply.

"Rohan will grant you this aid", he assured, "for we do not wish any ill on one of our allies, however low their population might be", he said pointedly then continued. "And I thank you for the intelligence on the matter of orcs heading to Edoras", Eomer motioned to a guard, "Send in Arthus, my guest and I will need to talk with him". The guard quickly did as his King commanded, scuttling away and disappearing.

Elladan felt slight surprise at how quickly Eomer had opted to help the Elves' plight, though he did not let it show openly. He had thought that it would take at least a few hours, perhaps even a day, before Eomer was finally convinced to send aid to Rivendell. Standing with a straight back he watched the door the guard had departed through to fetch 'Arthus' and he almost jumped when Eomer suddenly began talking again, "Perhaps you could help me with a problem I have, Elladan?" Eomer asked while slouching in his throne with his head resting in his palm.

Elladan thought about Eomer's strange request for a moment before finally deciding to answer with a question of his own, "What do you ask of me, my Lord?" Elladan bowed his head in respect as he asked as he was curious to know what Eomer wanted of him and he looked at the king with open curiosity when he brought his head back up. Just what could he help the King with?

"It concerns a young woman", Eomer began then waited as Elladan opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you need help in areas of courtship, my Lord?" the tall, dark-haired elf questioned with a frown.

Eomer smiled, "Yes, actually it does" and he chuckled before continuing, "though I do not wish to court her, oh no. Her name is Da-Yina". He paused at this point, paying attention to how Elladan reacted, as he knew-full-well how wide spread Da-Yina's bad reputation was.

He squirmed on the inside at the intense scrutiny the King was now watching him with, perhaps a test, he thought, I haven't made a mistake have I? He frowned in thought, then it clicked, and he grinned broadly, he finally recognized the name of the woman Eomer spoke of, as her reputation was well known among the men of Rohan. He had often heard tales of her when he stopped to rest in the numerous taverns that were scattered throughout the land, or, at least, the elf had.

Eomer picked up where he left off with a brief cough to clear his throat, "she is continually getting into fights and brawls, she is disobedient to astronomical proportions and I think she needs a man to settle down with or at the very least, to keep her out of my hair". Eomer spoke with a tone of long suffering stress and anger and he took a deep breath before proceeding, "no man in Rohan would ever marry her, however! I even tried to pay the men but she has such a reputation…" Eomer growled clenching his fists into tight balls on the arms of his throne.

Elladan had felt shocked when Eomer had growled but he didn't and he snickered in _his_ mind at the elf's fretfulness. "I have heard a great many things of this, Da-Yina. A few of them outside of Rohan however, word travels it seems", He informed the latest king, trying not to grin as he did so.

Perceptively, Eomer noticed the withheld grin on Elladan's face and he grew angry, "Will you help me find a husband for the harpy or will you not, Elladan?" Elladan lost all control then at the indignation on the King's face and he shattered into giggles. Through his laughter, Elladan with a great deal of effort was able to give Eomer his answer, Elladan was then dismissed with an angrily waved hand. Leaving the Hall and trying to gain control over his laughter Elladan thought about how he was going to help the King of Rohirrim: 'keep the harpy out of his hair'.

If it were he, he wouldn't have agreed to help but considering he was possessing the elf, he had to accept. The elf, naturally, was a goody-two-shoes and as a result of this, would have offered willing to help in any way he could. So as to keep his deception sound and intact he had to act as the elf would and that meant accepting Eomer's request in trying to find a life partner for the rebellious adolescent, whether he liked it or not. At least he was able to laugh at the king that was some reparation.

---

Elrohir, brother of Elladan, rode towards Edoras with thoughts of his brother running through his mind. Although he had laughed openly at their departure, he was becoming worried about his twin. Something was wrong and he could feel it, something wasn't right with his brother. No, he had to be wrong. He was just feeling his brother's concern over loosing the bet they had made, that was it for sure. There was absolutely no cause for him to worry. He kept trying to tell himself this but deep inside him, he knew that something was awry he just didn't know what because he could still feel his brother and he was alive and well but something was… anomalous.

Earlier at their home in Imladris, he had wagered that he would be able to beat his brother to Edoras; Elladan had scoffed and warned that he would not. They had taken different paths to Edoras both choosing their preferred route, even though his route was longer he knew he could still beat his brother to Edoras but something dark nagged at his heart. Thinking it was just the new threat of evil and orcs he brushed it off, and tried to forget about it.

Elrohir rode on, whispering his black and white mare to swiftness with a few elvish words. It was not far to Edoras now; he estimated it would only be a short two hours more ride and then he would be upon the home of the horse lords. He was very pleased with his horse, Raina, she had been a loyal horse and even in her maturity, she was still as fast as the wind and as beautiful as the open sky.

Suddenly riding on the wind, a battle cry reached his fine ears and the howl was inexplicably female. Murmuring to his horse to change direction he followed the whoops and hollers of the, by the sounds of it, battle mad female. Elrohir halted his horse, Raina for a moment so he could listen with more clarity. From what he could make out there were two humans, one a female and the other a young male. He could also hear wild grunts and growls, he knew the sound; it was Orcs. He uttered a word and his mare kicked into a gallop, he shouldn't have stopped to listen, but he didn't think that the Orcs would already be upon Edoras!

Cresting a hill, the foul stench of orcs hit him like a slap in the face and even Raina reeled at the smell. He could clearly see the battle now and he estimated ten orcs and he quickly cast around for any sign of the two humans he had heard but he found none. Drawing his bow, he knocked an arrow, pulled the bowstring back, and then let it fly at the nearest orc, a direct shot to its foul and ugly head.

---

Da-Yina chucked her head back, her hair flying, and as she stood to her feet, she noticed an orc fall; it looked as though it had an arrow protruding from its skull. She ignored it, dead is dead and tackling the nearest orc, she pulled the leather strap that held her hair in a ponytail free and her hair whipped about her wildly in the wind.

Spitting a braid out of her mouth, she wrapped the leather around the orc's neck and pulled it tight. The orc struggled but she had it pinned with her thighs and knees, she pulled harder, cutting off its flow of oxygen and soon there was another dead orc; she had strangled it to death. As soon as the creature went limp, she was on her feet with a dark look in her eyes and she watched for her next target, and just like the one that was now lying limp at her feet; she would send it to its oblivion.

Morohtar luckily had a dagger in his boot, which he had pulled free as soon as he recognized what the fetid shadows were and he readied himself for battle. He had already stabbed three but they still fought and he knew that he would have to start actually bringing them down and killing the wicked creatures if he wished to survive this fight if not the night.

He could hear his sister's incomprehensible shouts and cries to his side and he worried after her, not only would he have to survive but he had to make sure she did. He would give up his own life if it meant that his sister would still be able to live. He grit his teeth with determination, only the orcs would die this night! Morohtar rearranged his grip on his dagger and then charged the nearest orc, stabbing it through the mouth and up into its dastard brain.

---

Elrohir took down two more orcs with his Elvin swiftness just after he had witnessed a human girl strangle an orc to death with her hair tie. He had been shocked that she could have done the deed; she appeared to be crazed with battle. He didn't know many humans, especially females but he didn't think that they would have such incredible inner-strength to be able to bring down an orc with only the leather strap that bound her hair.

Suddenly, an orc leapt at his horse and she attempted to side step but the orc had caught them both off guard; Elrohir fell from his horse. Raina bucked back and then gave her all to fend off the attacking orc but Elrohir shouted her away and stood to his feet. Unsheathing his sword he watched out of the corner of his eye, his horse retreating to safety; if worse came to worse she would return to carry him away.

---

Da-Yina heard a man shout as she broke the neck of another hideous orc and let it fall heavily to the ground. She knew the voice wasn't that of her Morohtar so she turned to the sound and found an attractive male unsheathing a beautiful sword and then running an orc through. She also noticed in the distance that a piebald horse was galloping off over some hills. A strong wind blew and a scent came to her nostrils but it wasn't anything orc, it was familiar yet not at the same time; she shivered.

Morohtar jumped out of the way of an orcs ill-made blade and elbowed it in its ugly face, following through by ramming his dagger into the creature's eye and straight to its brain. Pulling on the blade, he got it free from the orc's skull as well as a whole lot of brain tissue and black orc blood. He heaved in a breath and then turned to see how his sister was fairing and he found her looking at a man near a hill, who parried an orcs strike before neutralizing the beast.

Slowly, a large, smelly orc reared up behind his sister but he was too far away to do anything but shout out a warning to his sister, "RUN!" He was knocked away by another orc and he let out a mighty roar and pushed at the beast's chest and then got his leg up and kicked it in the jaw. He was on his feet in a split second, his dagger firmly held in his grasp and his eyes holding a deadly glare.

---

Elrohir heard the young man's shout and looked up from his fifth kill to see that the human female was in danger from being eviscerated by an orc, was it an orc? It didn't matter! Pulling his knife from its sheathe, he flung it at the offending orc and then began running towards her.

---

Da-Yina heard her brother's shout and feeling worried, she turned to see him but she saw an orc instead! Her eyes widened because what she saw was not a regular orc, it was larger, uglier and darker. Her mind raced as she tried to find some strategy that would have the outcome of her being alive after killing it but the thing looked her in the eye with its own fiery red and orange ones. She could feel its evil power and was frozen by it.

She didn't know why she couldn't move as far as she knew, she had never felt fear like this before. She should be able to move! She felt as if she were held by some spell, which gave the malignant beast a free shot at her. It was bringing its arm up ready for the killing blow and she could do nothing about it! She should be able to block the blow that it was about to deliver to her or at the very least dodge it yet she found her body as if it were stone, she was paralysed! 'What a way to die!' She cried in her thoughts.

---

Morohtar watched in amazement as the man snatched up his knife with lightning speed and threw it at the orc, which held Da-Yina paralysed somehow. He let out an involuntary whoop of joy as the knife hit its mark and the orc fell leaving his sister unscathed and alive! He didn't think he would be able to keep on living if his sister died. First, his mother, then his father, he couldn't live without his family; life wouldn't be worth it if his sister wasn't in it.

---

Da-Yina stumbled back in shock, relieved that the orc was dead and that she was now free from its spell. But was it a spell or had she really been frozen with her own fear of the thing, she was unsure of herself. She had come so close to dieing! What would Morohtar have done if she had died? He would have no more family left if she had breathed her last breath then, Eomer would still care for him as he did now but Eomer wasn't family.

Enough regret, checking around she saw a lone orc retreating and the stranger was running up to a ridge, knocking an arrow as he went. Aiming, he pulled the bowstring taunt and then released it. She watched in awe of the man's abilities as the arrow hit its mark and downed the fleeing orc. She knew no man who was so skilled with bow and arrow and she had never been taught the weapon but she knew all about swords and was confident enough in her abilities using them. The orcs here would never have been a problem if she had had her sword!

---

'Ten', Elrohir counted as he lowered his bow and breathed a sigh of relief. The female had had a narrow escape, if he hadn't been there and hadn't noticed in time she would surely be dead now and the young man also. He turned around and laid his eyes upon the woman, she appeared fine now, if just slightly shaken.

The young man was running to her, it seemed that she heard the human male because she turned her attention off himself and to that of the young man. Elrohir silently watched as the young man enveloped the woman in a warm embrace and he received that as his reward. He felt he had achieved something wonderful as the two lovers had been re-united and were alive to love each other.

---

Morohtar ran to his sister with every intention of giving her a huge hug and when she turned to him before he reached her, a smile lit her face and she opened her arms to him. He threw his arms around her in a fond embrace as hers closed around him, they were both relieved that each other were safe and well. They didn't need to say any words to each other because they already knew each other's feelings, no words were needed, the embrace was more then enough.

---

Elrohir navigated his way down the ridge, squatted over one of the ten fallen orcs to retrieve the first arrow he had fired. It was still good, so he cleaned it and returned it to his quiver. As he stood and turned, he noticed the young couple staring at him.

The young man's face glowed, his smile taking up his whole face and lighting his eyes, "Thank you sir!" he exclaimed walking up to him and shaking his hand vigorously. "If it weren't for you my sister would surely be dead!" at the man's conclusion Elrohir's eyes widened, the shock he felt evident on his face, 'they were siblings?'

---

Da-Yina considered Elrohir's expression and she couldn't help but wonder why he looked so shocked. As the man had saved her life and that of her brother's, even if she didn't like to admit it, she decided to use her manners. Though some would say that she didn't have any she did and she used them. "Sir, may I be as rude as to ask your name and why you wear such a shocked expression?"

---

Elrohir snapped himself out of his shocked reverie, focused his attention back on to the humans, and to the question that the woman had asked him. "My name is Elrohir, son of Elrond Lord of Rivendell. I ask humbly that you forgive my shock fair lady for I was under the impression that your brother and yourself were lovers", he answered politely and with a bow of introduction.

---

Da-Yina and Morohtar stared at Elrohir for the longest time and then suddenly, similar to a flash flood, laughter fell from their lips. Sounds of mirth spilled forth from their mouths, their saviour had thought that they were lovers! The thought alone was madness and Morohtar fell to the ground, his legs started making whirling motions with his legs (similar to certain hobbits).

Da-Yina was able to resist gravity but this feat didn't take away from the humour of the situation, she did hold her sides but the fact that he had thought that her and Morohtar were lovers she was still caught up on what he had called her however. 'Did he say I was fair?' Da-Yina's mind questioned and she broke down into another fit of giggles.

She had never been told she was fair before, she had thought that fair women were usually light and pretty, blonde and white; fair. She had black hair and eyes and was tanned; she seriously did not picture herself being 'fair'. Da-Yina tried to gain control over her hysterical body, after a few tries she was finally in command again and she stood up straight but her hands still rested on her sides holding her insides in lest they fall out.

---

Elrohir regarded them for a few moments after their laughter had faded and then stopped completely, shaking his head he apologized, "Forgive me again, lady", he stopped when the boy snorted and burst into giggles again. He watched the woman but her face was stony and so he continued, "I was unaware that this was a joke", he was put out of course, he had made an honest mistake and he felt that it hadn't warranted such mockery.

She looked at him and then smiled, "you're forgiven, Elrohir. Where are you headed?"

Elrohir examined her, she had extremely long hair and it was all messy due to her recent battle. He found it strangely attractive, the way her hair fell and stuck out at weird places, a few strands falling in front of her face and masking one side and the motley beads added much character.

When she smiled at him, he almost gasped but he managed to change it into the clearing of his throat before he answered her, "I am bound for Edoras, my brother Elladan should have arrived there by now. We carry news from our father to the King Eomer". Elrohir glanced down as the young man carefully picked himself up off the ground.

"We can take you to meet Eomer in Edoras, if you like? We live there with him!" he volunteered as he brushed off the dirt and grass from his clothes with help from his sister to remove the hard to see places of his back and bottom. The act reminded Elrohir of a mother and her child.

"That would be most kind, young master", Elrohir replied. "Let us finish here first before we move on", he said as he turned away from them and whistled for his horse. The black and white mare soon arrived and waited patiently as Elrohir gathered up his stray arrows and slipped them into his quiver.

He turned when he had retrieved all the arrows that were good enough to be used again, only to find the young lady waiting by his horse with her brother close by. Elrohir soon returned and made sure he had everything before offering to give her a boost onto Raina. She didn't seem too thrilled to know that she was going to ride his horse and she pulled her hair away from her face in a show of nervousness.

His eyes widened in horror, the lady was wounded! He reached out his hand, lightly brushing it down the side of her face to inspect the contusion that lay there. She pulled back so he presumed he had hurt her. "My lady, I apologize if I have caused you pain, I was merely inspecting your wound", he bowed his head in a mark of reinforced apology.

---

Da-Yina was at a loss, no man had ever acted this way towards her, though he wasn't a man but an elf. She could see his ears clearly now, he was the most handsome person she had ever seen. When he had touched her it sent a shiver down her spine, Elrohir had caused no pain he had brought her pleasure.

She was so incredibly confused, she had so many emotions running through her at the moment, she didn't know how to react as she had never felt like that before. She didn't know what to do but she had to do something! She felt something warm on her good cheek, shocked she leapt backwards with an uncharacteristic squeal, then she realised what it was and she blushed with extreme embarrassment.

---

Morohtar had never seen his sister act this way before, 'since when does she squeal?' he thought perplexed. Elrohir was just concerned for her, an emotion he could fully understand. Da-Yina looked scare, he couldn't recall a time when he had ever seen her afraid of something. 'She just killed an orc with her hair tie and she's squealing because this elf is inspecting her bruise?'

She wouldn't be squealing over the pain, she had a high tolerance for pain and then there was her almighty pride. Her deep sense of pride he thought would never have allowed her to squeal yet there she was acting like the crying females she seemed to despise. 'What's her problem?' he wondered again, his concern for his sister growing.

---

Elrohir wondered about the woman also, what had made her react to him in such a manner? He didn't think he had done anything wrong, however he hadn't spent much time with humans and so he might have done something culturally incorrect. Even so, that didn't explain the looks her brother was giving her, he seemed just as confused by his sister's actions.

---

Da-Yina cursed herself for being a coward and then she strode forward intent on getting on that horse. Elrohir blocked her way however, "Milady are you well?" he asked softly while he observed her reaction. Watching as her forehead creased into a frown, as she stood straighter as well as her eyes contracting to slits.

Da-Yina looked up at him, she hated being short! Narrowing her eyes at him further as she mocked him, "No milord, I am not unwell". She built up her confidence a bit more before she continued with her excuse, "I am merely shaken up as a result of the orc's attack".

Elrohir smiled and bowed his head, "of course", he replied simply though he didn't buy her response. He was powerless to stop the feeling of apprehension he felt directed at this young woman. She was indeed very beautiful, even by elf standards and he felt attracted to her on that base alone, but it seemed as if she feared something. 'Maybe it's me?' he thought horrified.

---

Elladan strode into Eomer's Hall again, stopping before the Lord of the Riddermark, "Alas, my lord, I do not know of any man who would be willing to marry this Da-Yina. Most of my acquaintances are Elvish and I would rather not push any of them into a relationship such as that".

It was a sound excuse, it wasn't because of Da-Yina's reputation but because Humans were mortal and Elves were not, they could die of a broken heart however. The relationship would be difficult for both parties involved and he knew that Eomer knew this, he didn't have to do any work except for the five minutes it took him to come up with the excuse.

Keeping with his deception, he bowed respectfully to the lord before he made a suggestion, "We could send scouts out over the lands to see if there are men willing?" He watched through the elf's blue eyes as Eomer smiled wearily and moved slightly to find a more comfortable position in his throne. The man might seriously consider adding some cushions to it. "Some men might come simply for the challenge it implies", he continued.

---

"Do not think on it Elladan, I hear your brother will be arriving here shortly", Eomer commented waving his hand in a dismissive gesture in response to the suggestion. The problem of Da-Yina was an excruciating one as she was the biggest pain in the arse.

Elladan nodded in response, he could feel him, "yes he will be, and hopefully he will be able to shed more light on the situation concerning the increased orc levels and movements". Immediately after Elladan finished his sentence, the twin doors burst open and his 'brother' walked through them.

Elrohir made his way into the Hall of Edoras, inclining his head in greeting towards his brother with a relieved expression present on his face. Halting next to his brother and in front of Eomer on his throne, he began to report. "My lord Eomer, Orcs were headed this way. A fair lady by the name of Da-Yina as well as her younger brother were attacked in the fields outside of Edoras. The ten orcs that attacked were slain though I fear that more orcs will doubtless attack. Both siblings are safe and well, they lead me to Edoras".

---

Eomer watched Elrohir approach and noticed the way he held himself as well as the orc bloodstains on his exquisite clothing. It was blatantly clear from the bloodstains that the news Elrohir bore was not going to bode well for him or for Edoras.

He listened closely to everything Elrohir said concerning the orcs. 'So orcs are heading to Edoras are they?' he thought grimly. After Elrohir finished informing him of the imminent attack on Edoras he reflected for a moment before making a face, "did you just say orcs attacked Da-Yina?" he asked and when the lithe elf nodded affirmative he continued, "Did you also describe her as fair?"

---

Elrohir looked at Eomer with a mixture of confusion and disgust, 'after all I told him, those are the questions he asks?' Elrohir observed his brother out of the corner of his eye, the elf had his hand over his mouth obviously holding in laughter but why would he do that? "I did indeed, your highness", he confirmed looking back at the monarch, confusion once again edging onto his features.

Elrohir regarded the King of Rohan with a perplexed look upon his face as he witnessed the King breaking down into laughter. Eomer was laughing so hard that he fell from his throne, gripping his sides as tears of mirth slid down his cheeks. Elrohir feeling utterly puzzled asked, "Sire?"

From his fallen position on the floor, Eomer sat up and then laid his arm across his throne in an attempt to make himself more comfortable as he explained, "Da-Yina is the most obstreperous woman this side of Middle Earth", he declared then brushed himself off as he stood to his feet.

Elrohir looked at Eomer in disdain, shaking his head in disbelief, "I did not gather that impression, sir", he said coldly causing Eomer's eyes to widen as a look of genuine shock arrived on his face.

'Did he just say what I think he said', Eomer thought stupefied looking at Elrohir, as he wondered what Da-Yina had done, or had not done as the case may be, to not give the impression of her being an unruly banshee woman.

---

Elladan watching the conversation between his twin brother and the Lord Eomer thought on what his brother had said. "Sire what of the orcs?" Elladan asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts and looking up. He hoped that little display was believable; he had a sneaking suspicion that the brother was not going to be fooled for very long. Perhaps there was a way to get the twin out of the picture so his cover wouldn't be blown.

---

Eomer looked towards Elladan and nodded, "Indeed this is onerous". A thought struck him then and he suddenly grew fearful, "Aragorn sent a messenger to me a few days past. The messenger told me of a half-Elvin girl travelling this way to present to me some maps and apparently a package of great interest. Her only companions were Peregrine Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck both of the Shire".

---

He felt as though this was important, why would it be important? His eyes snapped up then and his whole body went rigid as he asked with trepidation, "Riel Lalaithion?" He brought all the fear that the true Elladan was feeling and he poured it into his stance, expression and eyes. It was imperative that he fooled them all!

---

Elrohir looked to his brother and saw the fear in his eyes. Elladan had been hoping to propose to Riel when he journeyed to Minas Tirith to tell the King Aragorn of the increase in orc activity. But for all his appearance of fear, Elrohir was unable to feel the fear of his brother and this confused and worried him at the same time.

---

"I believe so", Eomer replied in answer to Elladan's frightened query. "Do you know of her?" he questioned noting the fear in the elf's eyes and that his body was tense with panic. 'Perhaps Elladan is close to the female?' Eomer thought as way of explanation.

"I do", Elladan replied softly then his eyes clouded over presumably thinking of all the horrible things the orcs would do if they caught Riel Lalaithion. "She is the elf I hope to marry", he finished, his eyes unfocused and staring at nothing.

Surprised by Elladan's revelation, Eomer studied him closely as he thought, "So he's found a fair lady hmm? A female has finally caught his eye!' He had known Elladan for a while but never really closely as good friends are but he was pleased that the elf could find happiness in the still very dark world. 'How old is he anyway', he thought looking at him then he made a face, 'How old is she!'

Almost as though he were reading the King's thoughts, Elladan looked up and allowed a sliver of a smile on his lips, "Lady Riel has lived through sixteen winters, your highness". Eomer just gazed at the elf not even bothering to ask how he knew what he was thinking elves were like that.

Eomer was jolted out of his reverie however, when he was hit with an exception, well in his opinion anyway, idea. It was so good that it would even get Da-Yina out of his hair! Eomer quickly and excitedly told Elladan his plan whose face just as quickly became unreadable in thought. Elrohir's expression was easily read, however, he was offended.


	3. Tension

_Commonly known simply as the 'Firien Wood', Firienholt means 'mountain wood'. It took its name from the high hill Halifirien, which for many years was the site of the Tomb of Elendil. The Tomb of Elendil sat on a particular prominent peak of the White Mountains, which rise up to the south of the wood. The wood beneath the Halifirien stands on the borders of Rohan and Gondor. From under its branches flows the Mering Stream the marker of the precise border between the Eastfold of Rohan, and the Gondorian land of Anórien._

With the sun sitting directly above them, Riel Lalaithion, Legolas Greenleaf, Peregrine Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck arrived at the Firien Wood and each breathed a sigh of relief, as their journey was halfway through. Having their horses step over all the fallen branches and random rocks, the usual bracken of woods, they navigated their horses through the maze of trees and they finally found themselves in a small clearing.

Journeying through the first half of the wood, it had taken them most of the afternoon and as the sun slowly set, Riel's black mood grew ever darker along with the sky. She was fed up travelling with 'that concupiscent elf'. Both hobbits had been trying to keep a pleasant outlook throughout the trek and for the miles ahead but after the third day, even they were starting to look forlorn.

Riel owed most of her bad mood to the fact that Legolas' horse had twisted its ankle on the second day and because Pippin and Merry's horses were far too small for the tall elf, he had had to ride with her on Fëa. His attitude towards her was audacious as always but unlike when she was younger, his actions really ground her beans. When she was younger, she had been more accepting of his ways but now she just thought of him as an idiotic dolt with severe mental problems.

However, it wasn't the same even if she was forgiving like her youth. Even with his bold cheekiness it was different, he acted different towards her. She wondered slightly if he was embarrassed about touching her the way he did in the stable on their first meeting in years but she didn't think so. Legolas wasn't the type to be embarrassed so she was left answerless.

She remembered how he had just leapt up behind her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her towards himself until her back was pressed against his chest. She wanted to have charge of her horse, Fëa was _her_ horse, but Legolas had pointedly taken her hands from the reigns and placed them on the pommel of her saddle. That wasn't all though, he had brushed his thumbs over the tops of her hands before finally taking up the reigns, what cheek!

She had turned her head to gape at him, only he had his head forward and looking into the distance as if she wasn't even there. She had glared at him balefully, her lips twitching into a snarl as she turned also to face forward. She crossed her arms over her chest huffily, her snarl soon turning to pout, 'how dare he treat me in such a manner!' she growled mentally.

---

It was now the eighth day in their journey to Edoras and Riel had finally decided that she would try her utmost to spend as much time away from the swine merchant, also known as Legolas, for the duration of their camp in the clearing. If only for the hobbits' sake, she would stay away from him for as long as she possibly could.

She thought that she might start this off by bathing in the Mering Stream they had passed by on the way to the clearing; that activity alone would take up a generous amount of time. She wondered how males could live with their own stench, especially for such a long period of time, it was beyond disgusting.

As she waited for Legolas to dismount, she glanced around the clearing but she didn't see anything overly interesting so, she turned her attention back towards the boil-brained philanderer. Legolas dismounted and she observed him as he held his hand up to her, obviously wanting to help her down. Her brown eyes rippled with purple at the gesture.

Giving him a dirty and smarting look she told him she was more than able to get down from her own horse and even told him pointedly that she was fully capable to ride her horse without any help from him. Legolas looked at her for a moment, as though he were seeing her for the first time all over again only in a more thoughtful manner and then he said as he turned away, "You are too hard on Fëa's reigns".

He began the necessary preparations of setting up the camp and tending to the horses needs as Riel dismounted, muttering under her breath, "You'll see how hard I am on the reigns when I'm choking you with them". She gave Fëa a mighty rub on the neck as she glared death at Legolas out of the corner of her eye.

As Fëa nuzzled the grass below her before biting into it, she took her saddlebag, which contained all her hygienic objects, and she began laying out the items she required for her bath. She pulled everything she needed from it and arranged it into a neat pile before moving to the adjacent saddlebag to pilfer a towel from it.

She felt the walk to the Stream was incredibly relaxing but she knew that her bath would be even more so. She couldn't wait to wipe the grime of travel from her body. As she finally came upon the stream she smiled broadly, the water looked perfect and it was so clear that she was able to see the smooth pebbles that littered the bottom.

She walked over to a large rock, hefted it up, moved it closer to the stream, and then dumped it back down again to be used as a makeshift table for all her items. Placing all her 'necessities' onto the rock, having to pick up a few of them a couple of times as they rolled off due to the rock not being completely flat, she then arranged them nicely just for hell of it making use of the bumps and grooves of the rock.

Standing up and stretching after she had succeeded in getting all of the needed bathing equipment balanced on the large rock, she then began to undress herself. First to go, was her shirt, which she pulled over her head and as soon as it was off, she folded it neatly and placed it next to the rock. She repeated the procedure with the other pieces of clothing she wore.

Lastly were her boots, she kicked them off sending them flying into a tree. Shrugging at the act, she advanced on the stream and immersed herself in the cool liquid. She was at first surprised at the depth of the stream as it hadn't seemed so deep from the bank but she shrugged it off as she began the more important task of washing herself.

Sighing in pleasure at the feeling of the water around her, she then splashed some water onto her face but when she went to run her hands through her hair, she then remembered that her hair was still tied in a braid. She waded back to the bank and set about freeing her hair. Halfway through the task, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt eyes upon her. Slowly raising her sight, her eyes widened in terror at what her vision displayed.

---

Legolas stood there watching her, his azure eyes roaming over her naked body. Crying out in her humiliation, she covered her body as quickly as was Elvinly possible turning her back to him. Legolas put his head on the side in a common gesture of confusion, enquiring as he did so, "why do you hid yourself, Riel?" Here he grinned maliciously before continuing, "I've seen it all before".

"Just hand me my towel, you wicked good-for-nothing cretin!" Riel cried out from her compromising position in the stream, waving her arm at the spot where her towel lay.

Legolas feasted his eyes upon her indignity, with his eyes flashing with mischief he asked, "Why should I?"

It was a simple question and she was unable to answer it. She was in a suitable spot he thought impishly, she looks like a fish gasping like that. Smirking in superiority at her outraged expression, he then bent and started removing his boots.

Witnessing him shedding his clothing she shrieked, "What do you think you're doing?" She was horrified and she hoped that he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing.

Legolas glanced up at her as he undid his belt and dropped it to the forest floor. "I'm going to bathe, on account of my dirtiness", he told her intelligibly, looking at her as though she were brainless.

"But you can't, I am!" she reasoned her eyes frantic. 'How could he even consider coming here while I'm bathing? I told him I was bathing, why did he come here!' She was hysterical, how was she going to get herself out of this mess?

"I'm not sure I understand your logic, there's more than enough stream for the both of us", Legolas explained calmly as a vicious smile arrived slowly on his face.

That was it, she couldn't handle it anymore! Leaping from the stream, she made a mad dash for her towel, quickly wrapping it around her body, when she attained a hold on it. As she looked back over to Legolas, who was now completely naked, she gasped in shock at the sight of him.

Hearing the gasp, Legolas focussed his blue eyes on her, smirking wickedly as he noticed her eyes glued to his rear. Legolas began to turn around so she was able to get the full view of him but she fled before he could flaunt himself. Disappointed, he hung his head and sighed.

---

Peregrine wondered why Riel was angry all the time. He couldn't understand it, she had wanted to go on a journey and Strider had let her go without the guard unit that he wanted, just like she wanted. He couldn't figure it out, he always caught her looking at Legolas but she spoke to him as if she hated him, insulting him and the like.

Was she still upset about what had happened between them at the stable in Minas Tirith? He had gotten over it and forgave Legolas, why couldn't she? Then again, Legolas hadn't kissed him so he supposed it was different for Riel. Would she hate him if he kissed her? Maybe she wasn't even mad about Legolas kissing her but was actually still mad about Legolas seeing her naked.

Peregrine had been collecting wood for the fire, just as Legolas had asked him to, and he was returning now with his arms full. As he entered the clearing, he stared as Riel stormed past him wearing only a towel with her hair still wet.

Confused he walked over to the middle of the clearing, dropping the wood there, careful not to let any fall on his bare feet. He crouched down and started rearranging the wood so he could start a fire. He would have to wait to eat though as Merry was collecting the food.

---

The errand to Edoras was not exactly what Merry had been expecting but he wasn't one to complain overly. He hadn't starved so the journey had been pretty good for the most part, even if they where only halfway to their destination.

He was worried about his best friend however, as Pippin had done nothing but pine over Riel and the fact that Legolas had kissed her. Even though it hadn't been an actual kiss-kiss Legolas had been kiss-ing her and that was enough to put Pippin into a tizz.

The plump hobbit smiled as he suddenly found some nice mushrooms growing beneath a large tree and he was quick to scramble them up into his already fully loaded arms. He had been very successful in his search for fresh food, he was getting sick of all the easy and light travel rations as their texture was bland and they were practically flavourless.

He was barely able to see over the top of the mountain of food, so he finally decided that it was best if he headed back to the camp. He was still worried about Pippin, he didn't think it wise for the hobbit to make a move on Riel, neither did he think it wise to have an infatuation with the half-elf. He honestly couldn't see what Pippin saw in her.

As he arrived at the camp, he saw the person of his troubled thoughts starting a fire and he walked over and carefully laid out his spoils on the ground next to him. Both old friends greeted each other and then Pippin continued his job with the fire and Merry then went on to sort out the food into piles of type; carrots, mushrooms, potatoes etc.

Seeing Legolas emerge from the puzzle of trees, he waved a greeting and Legolas inclined his head, giving him a warm smile in return. He knew that Riel had gone off to bathe somewhere in the woods but he didn't know how long she would take, though he had known her to take over an hour at one stage.

---

Legolas hadn't really felt like bathing after Riel left, so he decided to return to the clearing. His arms were full as he carried Riel's clothing, boots and her necessities as well as his own shirt and belt. Walking over to her bedroll, he placed the items on it, then turned, walked back over towards the hobbits, and bent to lend a hand to Pippin.

Pippin didn't seem too happy with the help but he insisted and so the Halfling conceded with a huff and then rolled back onto his haunches, turning his head to watch his friend sort vegetables. Legolas shook his head, he didn't know what he had done to upset so many people, well he did know in Riel's case but she was different.

Especially after so many years, he had never imagined that she would fill out in such a way. Never would have thought that gangly and annoying Riel would grow into a woman of incredible beauty but he could tell that inside she was still the same old Riel and he had always loved tormenting her, even now, he didn't know why he took such pleasure in it.

He had always showed her that he cared but he wasn't so sure that she was as forgiving as she was when she was a child. He had always made sure that she knew that he didn't do what he did in an evil or nasty way but he did it because he loved her. He was really happy when he had finally completed her bow and was even happier when the bow had brought such a drastic change in her demeanour.

He had never actually apologised to her except for that one time however so he wondered what she expected from him. He didn't like apologising in words, he preferred to do his apologising with actions and in subtle ways and she had always been able to pick up on them but she was refusing all his efforts this time around.

She was older however, and his feelings towards her had changed even if he hadn't wanted them to. He had always loved her but now he knew that those feelings of love were changing in not so subtle ways, he wanted her and he showed her in the bold way he had always been with her. However, was it actually the right way to go about it? She wasn't the same, he knew that, as her eyes were a dead giveaway but what had changed so much about her in a few years?

Riel suddenly stalked out from behind a tree, now fully clothed, and she glared at him. Being the roguish elf that he was he gave her a broad grin in reply but as he waited for the torrent of insults he was sure he was about to endure, he suddenly found himself staggering back in shock, he hadn't expected that!

She hadn't even insulted him before she slammed her fist into his face. He had thought her slaps were painful but they had nothing on her punches! 'Did she just break my jaw?' he thought in amazement as he held his hand up to cradle it.

Riel snarled at him before launching another attack, not expecting her to follow through Legolas wasn't swift enough to dodge her next strike. Tackling him, she straddled his waist and raised her hand for another blow.

---

Peregrine watched as Riel ran at Legolas, struck him, punched him again and then tackling him to the ground, she then set herself on to him and raised her bawled fist for another stroke. Both Peregrine and Meriadoc stood with horrified expressions on their child-like faces.

Merry had seen Riel take to people before but this was Legolas! He was an experienced warrior, how did she expect to win against him? As far as both hobbits could see, she had no reason to be so mad at Legolas and especially to attack him out of the blue with absolutely no warning or provocation.

Merry also didn't think that she had to be angry at Legolas all the time too. She was always growling at him when Legolas offered to help her, glaring at him and calling him names when he smiled at her. Legolas was always nice to her and he didn't think he deserved to be punched.

---

Legolas deftly caught her fist before it bludgeoned his face again so Riel picked up her other hand from his bare chest and raised it to strike. Pulling on her hand and pushing on her hips he was able to dislodge her, grabbing her free hand before she could use it, he held them both above her head in one of his, as his azure orbs stared down at her relentlessly.

---

Pippin and Merry, after hearing a horse whinny nearby, turned their heads to look and they took a unison step back in shock. Peregrine gaped at the three riders, noticing two were elves with the pointed ears of their race. They didn't look like Legolas or the fair elves from Lothlorien but he was put in mind of the elves of Rivendell like Elrond as both elves had dark hair.

Although Merry was more interested in the lady that rode with the two elves and her strange appearance, he discerned one of the elves looking past him with a murderous look upon his face. He was worried that they were in danger so he drew his weapon from its sheathe and then nudged his companion into doing so as well. They held their weapons before them confidently and in a defensive stance.

---

Riel struggled vainly against Legolas' strong grip and when he leaned down boldly and licked one of her sensitive ears, she gasped. "That's not very nice Riel", he scolded and just when she was about to scream out with rage at the hopelessness of the situation, she noticed something that brought her joy.

"Elladan!" she cried out looking towards him, watching with relief as he leapt from his black bay and began to stalk forwards heading for where she was pinned under Legolas.

Legolas was astounded, 'Elladan?' he thought, 'why would she be crying out to Elladan? I was the one that licked her ear!' Leaning back to study her face he noticed that she was staring past him and over his shoulder, following her gaze he quickly choked at what he saw.

Pulling himself away from Riel, he stood glaring at the eldest son of Elrond. As soon as Riel was granted her freedom with Legolas' retreat, she dashed into Elladan's waiting arms. Elladan, of course, welcomed her gladly while giving Legolas a dirty look the entire time.

---

Da-Yina watched the disgusting display of affection for as long as she was able to, glancing towards Elrohir as she dismounted she asked, "Is that Riel Lalaithion?" Elrohir nodded his head in confirmation as he too dismounted, giving his piebald mare a pat on the nose. "And what of the other three?" Da-Yina continued, incredibly curious to know, especially the one who had been on top of Riel just moments before their arrival, he looked like an elf.

"The two smaller ones by the pile of food and wood I would presume are Peregrine Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck of the shire", Elrohir told her with a quick glance over the weapons the hobbits' sported assertively. He then paused and a frown appeared on his handsome face, "The other is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood".

Da-Yina glanced at her travelling companion and she knew immediately that he too, was interested in knowing why Legolas was here and what he had been doing to Riel and why. Keeping her manners, Da-Yina thanked Elrohir for his help before moving forward to let everybody know how she was feeling at the moment, as was her nature, "Elladan hurry up! I'm hungry and need to be fed!" She stood near him, hands on her hips glaring.

---

As she heard the feminine voice call to her love, Riel pulled back from her embrace with Elladan and as she looked over his shoulder, she found herself making a face at the sight of the woman. With the majority of her long black hair being in a multitude of braids, she surely looked like something Riel had never seen before.

Five braids wrapped around Da-Yina's forehead to keep the other braids out of her face like a headband. Random plaits hung loosely and haphazardly around while the remainder of her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. But even more shocking then that, were the coloured beads scattered throughout the braids in colours that matched her revealing outfit.

"Who are you?" Riel asked with disgust laced within her tone.

She looked the short woman up and down shaking her head at the scandalous and bizarre clothing she sported. Dyed leather boots with buckles and chains were among the strangest of Da-Yina's ensemble but the most shocking would have to be, in Riel's opinion, the reprehensibly short skirt that showed off Da-Yina's well-toned legs, 'as if anybody needs to see those'.

Additionally, the brazen female wore a leather corset with a high collar and no sleeves leaving her shoulders bare, 'and Aragorn thought that I was abominable for wearing breeches…' Riel thought with unmasked loathing.

---

Distinguishing the disgust in Riel's voice and observing her, as she looked her body up and down, Da-Yina made the pointed decision that Riel was simply not worth her time and proceeded to ignore her. Da-Yina had always known that she was strong and the females were generally considered to be weak but she had never really felt obligated to wear men's clothing because of it, she was woman and proud of it and women wore skirts and the like.

---

Elladan released Riel slowly, turned to Da-Yina and told her to make herself comfortable; he would organize food for her. Nodding in understanding, she walked over to the evidently confused hobbits. Inclining her head in greeting to them before placing herself on the ground in front of the wood, she stuck her hands out in front of her as if she were warming her hands with the heat of the fire.

Both hobbits took a long glance around then shrugged, sheathing their weapons and taking a seat themselves, although they did give Da-Yina a strange look not only because of her appearance but because of her bizarre antics also.

---

Legolas looked at the woman confused by her actions and manner and then he looked to Elladan who had walked to his horse and began tending to it before walking over to Pippin and Merry to ask politely if he could use some of the food they had already gathered.

"This isn't nearly enough for all of us", Pippin said thoughtfully then looked to his long time comrade, "we could gather some more?"

Merry nodded eager to get away from the tight tension that surrounded the once calm clearing. What was it about humans and elves that made everything so complicated?

"Your help is greatly appreciated", Elladan thanked as the three of them walked away and to the woods but not before, Elladan looked to his brother, jerking his head in Legolas' direction undeniably telling Elrohir to keep an eye on him.

---

Elrohir nodded in acknowledgement of his brother's signal to watch Legolas and then he began seeing to Herion, Da-Yina's horse, and his own horse, Raina. Legolas watched Elrohir for a moment before making his way over to the strange new woman.

---

Riel eyed Legolas resentfully as he moved over to Da-Yina and she was immediately angry but had no clue as to why. Therefore, she decided she would talk with Elrohir while she waited for Elladan to return. Strolling over to Elrohir, her thoughts strangely strayed back to when Legolas was naked by the stream and how good he looked, with a pink blush staining her cheeks she greeted Elrohir with a wide smile.

---

Da-Yina heard Legolas approaching she turned her head and gave him a greeting, her hands still outstretched as if gaining warmth from the dead wood. She tilted her head on the side when he sat down beside her and put his hands out towards the wood as if it had a fire licking at it, imitating her own actions.

Although she would never admit it, Da-Yina was nervous about being away from Edoras. Her almost insane antics were a way to deal with the torrent of emotions that run under her otherwise calm exterior. She missed her brother, she missed her home and another thing that she would have a hard time admitting was that she also missed Eomer.

Legolas placed his hands by his side when the woman looked at him as if he was obnoxious. Giving her a smile, he introduced himself and she nodded replying that she already knew who he was. Waiting patiently as she yawned, placing her hands over her mouth daintily, he then asked her if she were willing to divulge her name.

"My name is Da-Yina", she said without any elaboration. Picking up a twig off the grass she began twirling it with her fingers, quickly becoming bored, she then tossed it onto the pile of wood. Looking back over to him, she raised her eyebrow in question to his silent surveillance of her.

---

"Greetings Riel, it is good to see you again after so many years!" Elrohir hailed.

Riel only nodded before giving him a quick hug and a peck on his cheek, "it is good to see you again also, I must say you have impeccable timing", she said finally as she released him from her light embrace.

Elrohir asked her what was burning on his mind before he was able to stop himself, "what was Legolas doing to you?"

Riel's disposition immediately plummeted and a frown took over her face, "He was being an ass, Elrohir! I thought you might have noticed!" She cried incredulously throwing her arms up in the air.

"My apologies, Lady Riel, I spoke without thinking", He bowed his head regretting that he had asked her that question. Raising his head, he caught a glimpse of Da-Yina and he saw that she was speaking very animatedly to Legolas. "Have you spoken to Da-Yina yet", he asked Riel as he felt a pang of jealously course through him.

"So that's her name? I haven't spoken with her yet, no", she replied and then continued. "I did ask her what her name was but she ignored me. Went over to the pile of wood and acted as though she were warming her hands by a fire. Is she insane, Elrohir?" she asked making a face. "I mean, her style of dress most certainly is".

Elrohir frowned at her words but chose not to say anything about it. Instead, he offered his hand to her so that they might walk.

---

"…and that's when Elrohir showed up!" Da-Yina exclaimed with vivid hand gestures, "He killed most of the orcs but if I had my sword, I'd wager I could slay more than him!" She concluded.

Legolas listened intently as she recounted her entire experience of the day before she left Edoras. She, of course, grazed over a couple of points but she was an extremely entertaining storyteller nonetheless in his opinion.

"My dear Da-Yina, you know as well as I do that you could never kill as many orcs as I, sword or no sword", Elrohir said with joking patronization patting her on her head as he took a seat beside her and then offered to help Riel sit.

Riel declined his offer and sat by herself, sitting cross-legged. Riel quietly observed as Da-Yina scoffed at Elrohir's bold statement and heard the meaty sound as Da-Yina's fist connected with Elrohir's shoulder and then the woman's cheeky reply. Riel had never seen a woman like her and she felt strangely thankful of this fact.

---

Legolas watched half-awed as Elrohir and Da-Yina jokingly insulted one another. He could see Elrohir's obvious attraction to Da-Yina but he wasn't so sure the woman reciprocated his feelings. It would be hard for the two if they did eventually get together, how could it really work with immortals and mortals? However, he knew that love was not only blind but also unrelenting. It didn't matter what you were, you could love someone who could be your complete opposite and they could wholly return your feelings.

As these thoughts came to mind, he sighed and glanced to Riel. He was surprised to find that she was staring at him dreamily. Was she just acting that she didn't return his feelings? She had always been stubborn, it would be no surprise if that stubbornness also crossed over and was a part of her love life as well.

---

Meriadoc tried to explain to Elladan how bad tempered Riel had been throughout the whole journey. Of how she had been the one to attack Legolas and that she had been readying her third blow when Legolas had flipped her, trying to take charge of the situation.

Merry couldn't blame Legolas for his actions, he wouldn't exactly want to be attacked by a crazed woman for no reason and if he had been he would fight back. Although he would never actually beat a woman abusively, he wouldn't allow himself to come to harm either unless he felt that he actually deserved it and then he would take the abuse with no defensive.

In his point of view, Legolas had simply been trying to get Riel under control. However, the hobbit did not see that Legolas had not simply been whispering in her ear to try to calm her, but had in fact been doing a lot more.

Elladan listened closely to everything the little hobbit had to say, everything he said sounded so much like Riel. 'However', he thought, 'the hobbit does have an air of innocence about him. I'd wager that he does not see everything that Legolas does but I will make sure that that vile excrement for an elf never lays his hands on my Riel again!'

---

Arriving back at the campsite with his arms heavily laden with fresh food, Peregrine walked over to the group and sat down. Handing the food he carried over to Elrohir, who in turn handed it to Da-Yina he then took a seat in front of the pile of wood. Da-Yina glared at him but took the food anyway. She was soon knee-deep in food when Elladan and Meriadoc came to her and relinquished their loads of food to her as well.

Da-Yina asked Elrohir politely but not exactly nicely, as she was put out by the dumping of food onto her, "Could you please get the necessary cooking implements, so that I can do what I do second best?"

"What do you do first best?" Pippin asked.

"Why that would be battle!" Da-Yina replied with large grin then chuckled.

Da-Yina still spoke to Elrohir politely and showed him respect. She had seen him in battle, he was extremely skilled, and that skill had saved not only her life but also that of her brother's. She admired him and his strength, Elrohir had not really given her any reason to be mad at him or want to hit him. Sure, she did it in jest all the time but she never truly wanted to do him any harm.

Elrohir stood up gracefully making Da-Yina shake her head, everything he did could be considered graceful. She wagered that if he did anything disgusting like a man would, then somehow, someway he would make that seem beautiful and wonderful. It was simply amazing to her especially as she had spent her whole life around men, Elrohir was the first elf she had ever seen.

Walking past his brother, Elrohir trudged to Da-Yina's horse and gathered up a pot and a ladle, as well as a sharp knife. Looking back over to where the hobbits had finally gotten the fire going, he saw Riel and his brother walking off together and Legolas taking his bow and quiver and then dashing off into the woods. Most likely to fetch Da-Yina some meat for the stew she was doubtless going to make, he figured.

---

After delivering the vegetables to Da-Yina, he had then taken his brother's seat next to Riel, once Elrohir had deserted it. Drawing Riel close to him, he noticed Legolas' angry glare, whispering in her ear he asked, "Could I have a private word with you Riel?"

"No, I'm talking to Da-Yina at the moment, Elladan", she told him but not in a whisper.

Da-Yina heard, and not wanted to put up with the two lovebirds, she told Riel to beat it, "Don't worry, I will be able to cook without being disgusted by your public shows of affection".

Laughing, Riel stood up and taking Elladan's hand, she began to walk to the trees, which made the clearing what it was. Elladan drew her away from her chosen path and she let him until she noticed that he was leading her towards the Mering stream.

Elladan felt Riel tense up as they approached the stream, and he immediately felt suspicious. He turned her to face him, gripping her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes, which had started to transform to a colour resembling the precious stone, amber.

---

Da-Yina watched with undisguised relief as Riel and Elladan left, scrunching her nose up in disgust, 'Lovers', she thought scoffingly. Turning her attention to the Prince of Mirkwood, she noticed him keeping a close eye on Riel and she raised her eyebrow quizzically, 'what is it about her that has those two elves so infatuated? And they're not the only ones!' she gave a quick glance towards Pippin where he sat playing with the unprepared food and then returned her gaze to the golden haired elf.

"Legolas, could you please take your bow and arrow in to the woods and bring me back a rabbit, preferably dead?" she asked politely with a sickly sweet smile plastered to her face. Legolas nodded his acquiescence and gathered his bow and quiver before stalking off into the woods reminding her of a cat and her earlier thoughts on elves.

After his departure, Da-Yina turned to the two hobbits and smiling broadly at them, they all cried out at the same time, "Food!" while throwing their arms into the air. As Da-Yina began preparing the vegetables, she told Pippin and Merry some jokes her father used to tell her while the hobbits' lent a helping hand.

---

Elladan watched inside himself as Riel's eyes deepened in colour as the thing that dominated him, dominated her as well. He squeezed her shoulders tighter, "what is the situation between Legolas and yourself?" he asked, knowing that he had hit a nerve when she flinched back visibly. "Well?" he pressured when she didn't answer him.

"There is no situation, Elladan!" she replied, her eyes starting to flood with purple.

He loved her, he believed her but he stared at her harshly. He wished he could cry out to her and that she could hear him, to tell her that this wasn't him and that he would never treat her so callously but he was powerless as the thing that controlled him used his vocal cords, the thing obviously didn't believe a word she said and it told her so.

"I don't believe you, you're lying!" he yelled though she was adamant in her denial.

"I'm not Elladan!" she cried in reply, "please believe me!"

"He was on top of you!" he howled jealousy ripping though him.

This wasn't him, how could act in such a ruthless way, especially towards the woman he loved more than anything? The thing used parts of him, when he had seen Legolas atop her, he had been jealous but he would never have expressed himself so brutally. Yet, the monster knew him, knew parts of him but acted in its own evil manner.

"He provoked me!" she cried out again, her alibi seeming weak and unconvincing even to her.

"And you did nothing to pull away!" he shouted back at her, "Did you enjoy his weight upon you, Riel?"

Riel glared at him ferociously after he spoke his hurtful words. They tore her apart and pained her to the core the very fact that he could ever say such things to her was abhorrent. Shaking in rage, her hands bawled into fists and she struck him hard across his jaw with her right fist, causing the skin on her knuckles to split and tear.

His head swung back with the power of Riel's strike, but when he turned his head to face her again, his eyes were alight with fury. "You should have tried harder to move away, you were promised to me!" He growled backhanding her.

Elladan was sure he could have died as he watched his love's head snap back with the force of the blow that came from his own hand. He watched horrified as blood and spittle flew from her mouth. Riel cowered before him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook in fear.

'Why did you do that?' he shouted from his comatose area. 'You didn't have to strike her! I love her!' he cried.

'Really?' came the sickening reply. 'And I thought that all that shouting you did was all just for me'. It chuckled at him causing him to cringe back and away from the grating feeling that it radiated. 'You no longer have to trouble yourself with her as she is now mine. None shall have her, not even you!'

'You're turning my feelings, twisting and perverting them as you make them your own!' he shouted but all he got was a chuckle in return and he could feel the smirk on his lips.

'Yes, elf', he replied still chuckling, 'and I like it!'

---

Legolas had been hunting rabbits for supper, just as Da-Yina had instructed, when he heard some raised voices coming from the direction the stream lay in. Gripping his prey tightly he ran to where he heard the voices, as he drew closer he recognized the two individuals as Elladan and Riel.

Elladan seemed to be greatly displeased by something and he could see how intimidated and frightened Riel was even though her back was facing him, she was shaking with fright. Loading his bow he aimed the arrow at Elladan and stalked closer soon drawing Elladan's attention.

---

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Elladan looked towards it and he was shocked to find Legolas with his bow loaded and the arrow aimed at his head. Legolas was well known for his skill in archery and he didn't wish to test Legolas while he had an arrow ready to penetrate his skull.

Legolas glared at Elladan icily, you should never raise you hand to a woman! Riel turned to face him, he could see blood trickling out of the corner of her lips, and he knew immediately what to do. "Do you make a past time of hurting women, Elladan?" he raged as he strode towards him, his bow held steady.

Elladan looked fearful and he released Riel and then backed away his eyes wide as he frantically looked for an escape route. "Please forgive me Legolas, I don't know what came over me!" he appealed with his arms wide, pleading for his life.

Legolas scowled pulling the already taunt bowstring tauter, "Do you not realise what you did to her?" he interrogated angrily as he advanced on Elladan.

Riel watched the two males her heart beating rapidly in her anxious fright. "Please don't kill him, Legolas", she whispered. She was surprised when he turned to face her.

"Go back to campsite, Riel", he commanded and he was relieved when she nodded her head and acquiesced without question, turning and running back through the tangle of trees and to the clearing. Legolas marked her departure before turning his wrath filled glare back to Elladan, "Why did you hurt her?"

"You tried to take her away from me!" Elladan roared, "She belongs to me!"

Legolas glared at him choosing to say nothing. He remembered Elladan being possessive but not to such an extreme degree and definitely not to the point that he would turn abusive.

---

As soon as she was through the trees and back at the clearing and campsite, Riel immediately made her way to Fëa. She leaned against her, drawing courage and strength from her horse, which seemed to radiate it. When she heard someone approaching, she raised her head and her eyebrows soon rose as well when she heard Da-Yina's incredible offer.

"Did you want me to castrate him for you?" the woman seemed to be somewhat serious about her offer and this information scared her but gave her a semblance of safety at the same time. This woman was willing to do such a deed for her even though they didn't know each other for very long and Riel knew then that she was indeed a worthy friend to have even with all her eccentricities.

Elladan looked at Legolas and sneered, "You bootless, tardy gaited strumpet!" he shouted and then fell heavily to the ground as Legolas kicked him in the chest.

Legolas placed his bare foot on Elladan's sternum and pushed down forcefully, holding him when he fell. Releasing his arrow, it implanted itself into the ground mere millimetres from Elladan's head.

"Let that be a warning!" He snarled, "If you ever hurt Riel again", he paused making his threat more effective and intimidating before finishing. "I'll kill you", he said, his voice low and deadly. He meant every word and he'd follow through with his threat if Elladan ever did raise his hand to Riel again, he didn't care about the consequences that would no doubt follow.

He turned away from Elladan, giving the despicable excuse for an elf one last threatening glare before picking up the rabbit he had killed for Da-Yina and heading back to the clearing. Even though he knew Riel would be safe with Merry and Pippin, he was still worried about her and he wanted to see how she was as soon as he possibly could.

---

With Da-Yina's disgusting and audacious proposition, it had aroused the curiosity of Riel, why would a woman I hardly know, offer such a thing to me? Laughing unenthusiastically Riel declined Da-Yina's mischievous offer. Da-Yina, not one to let go so easily much like a bull terrier, began to describe, in a severely graphic way, just how she'd go about fulfilling the task.

---

Legolas arrived back at the campsite to see Da-Yina talking to Riel, next to Fëa, quite enthusiastically with obscure gestures and much gesticulating, some, he thought, were trying to explain something extremely vulgar. 'What is she talking about?' he thought with dread.

Legolas came up to the two women looking highly confused as Riel had just been abused yet she was laughing not even two minutes later. "What strange words are being said here?" he asked curiously of them. He then studied Riel closely, he could see the bruises forming already but he tired not to let it effect his disposition unduly.

"Da-Yina was just telling me some extremely amusing things, it was so funny it made me laugh, that's all Legolas", Riel replied with a slight smile on her face.

Legolas could see that she wanted to smile more but the pain such a broad smile would bring stopped her, though her eyes sparkled with mirth however. He couldn't stand seeing Riel in such a state, he wanted Riel but he would never raise his hand to her because Elladan wanted her also. Such a thought was absurd as well as wicked; never would he do such a thing!

Da-Yina smiled at the mention of her name, "Indeed!" she exclaimed, "I'm going to castrate Elladan for her!" She then started to describe to Legolas how she was going to go about it, obscene gestures and all. Legolas looked fearful but after a moment, he too started to laugh along with Riel.

"I am glad to see you're all right, Riel", Legolas said softly, his eyes holding a deep emotion.

Da-Yina grinned with cunning, she recognized the look in Legolas' eyes she'd seen it before. That was how Mordemir looked at Aerin. Legolas suddenly turned his attention to her and she immediately wiped the grin from her face as she listened to him.

"Do you have any poultices to put on Riel's contusions?" He asked and she nodded her head, walking off to Herion and her saddlebags.

---

Da-Yina returned with the poultice for Riel's bruises only to find her wrapped in Legolas' arms as he trailed feather light kisses along her cheeks and neck. Confused by the sudden intimacy between the two but seeing an opportunity for mischief, she grinned maliciously as she walked over to terminate the warm scene that was playing in front her.

---

Legolas suddenly felt breath on his cheeks and he jumped in shock, turning his face he then cried out in shock, as Da-Yina's face was directly in front of him. She was so close to him and she had the most enormous smile plastered to her face as she inspected his affections.

"By the Valar, what are you doing woman!" he exclaimed.

"I should ask you the very same question", she muttered then frowned, "only it'd be 'elf' not 'woman'". Then she shrugged and waved the poultice around in front of his face, "the lady is bruised she must be tended to", Da-Yina paused a cheeky grin sneaking up upon her lips again, "although you were tending to Riel, sweet Prince, she needs to have the poultice applied. I'm truly sorry for you won't be able to apply it with your tongue and lips unless of course, you wish to have diarrhoea?" She smirked.

---

Legolas coughed in shock, he felt incredibly shamed and humbled by her words. 'How could I let myself lose control like that?' he thought. He had just gone to inspect the bruise closer but then he had been overcome with the desire to touch her, to kiss her and he had done so but 'How did I get caught? Why didn't I hear her approach?' he wondered confused, 'Humans have heavy footfalls!' he thought frantically.

He shook his head to clear his mind then snatched the poultice from Da-Yina's hand. "I will tend to Riel's injuries then", he said icily. Da-Yina just smirked at him earning herself a dirty look in return.

---

Da-Yina grinned malevolently from her seat by the fire, observing as the Elvin prince gently applied the poultice to the afflicted areas of Riel's face with the tips of his fingers. Riel was gazing deep into Legolas' eyes as he concentrated on his task. He wouldn't have come down with diarrhoea if he had ingested some of the poultice but he didn't need to know that.

When Da-Yina went to see Riel, Elrohir was left in charge of cooking the food, he understood though. Riel looked upset, why he didn't know, but if Da-Yina could help then that was fine with him. Although, he had been doing battle with Pippin for what seemed like an hour! The obnoxious Halfling had been stealing food, right from the pot!

Merry was less conspicuous about it and wasn't nearly as aggravating but Elrohir had slapped Pippin's hand that many times and he still came back for more! Every now and then, he felt forced to throw something at him. He raised his head, from where he was glaring over the pot at Pippin, when Da-Yina returned and he gave her a welcoming smile, waving in greeting.

She nodded at him in turn before playfully tousling Peregrine's curly hair. He looked up at her with a wide smile upon his face as he chewed on a piece of recently acquired rabbit. Da-Yina only smiled at the hobbit's antics as he reached into the pot again and filched another piece of rabbit.

She laughed aloud at Elrohir's expression when he caught the hobbit and giggled when he threatened to pull every hair off Pippin's feet with a pair of tweezers if he continued with his thieving ways. 'Stealing is bad', she giggled in her mind watching as his empty threat blew over Pippin's head as the hobbit then snatched up a piece of cut carrot from the pot.

---

Legolas leaned away from Riel when he finished applying the poultice and he examined his work briefly before asking, "Do you feel any better?"

She nodded her head and smiled at him as she wondered why he was being so kind and considerate to her now, when just a short hour ago he had been harassing her to the point where she wanted to scream with frustration.

Riel quietly reflected on the past few days and her time with Legolas as the object of her thoughts continued his inspection of her wound. Even though she was cross or angry the majority of the journey she had still thoroughly enjoyed her little adventure.

Perhaps her favourite part was the long rides atop Fëa with Legolas' strong arms wrapped around her, feeling so safe. She would deny it black and blue of course because of her pride and stubbornness but she was smitten with the Elvin Prince, which didn't bode well for her relationship with Elladan.

Then again, Elladan hitting her didn't bode well for their relationship. As she thought more on it, she knew that she had been in love with Legolas for a very long time it had just evolved, as she grew older. Probably from their very first meeting, when she had attached herself to his leg and refused to be pried from it at the age of three, she had loved him.

She now found herself torn as she still held deep feelings for Elladan even with his recent abuse but she also was in love with Legolas. She was confused as to what to do, she had been promised to Elladan though not officially but she had wanted to marry him ever since she found out that she could. When she was young, it was a terrific thought but now with all these other factors…

Legolas leaned away slightly, finishing his inspection and when he returned her gaze, she looked away and broke eye contact feeling ashamed of her thoughts. Legolas shook his head, ran his fingers along her good cheek, down towards her chin and turned her head so she could look him in the eye again. He then gently placed his lips to her forehead in a light kiss just as he had done so many years ago when she was grieving for her father and he had presented her with the bow he had painstakingly carved for her.

She sighed and closed her eyes a moment and when she opened them again, Legolas found himself looking deep into her dark pink, almost maroon coloured eyes. Even before her eyes had started to change colours, her eyes had always fascinated him, as they seemed so magical. Pippin had informed him that the change in her eyes had begun when she turned fourteen; it was a mystery to be sure.

"You definitely aren't the child I remember, Riel", he paused before continuing a chuckle in his voice. "Though I think you've changed for the better even if you're still the little Ruthaer!"

"You, dear prince, are the major cause of my anger!" She blamed him. As her stomach suddenly growled loudly, she clutched it as she walked over to the fire where Da-Yina was dishing up bowls of the stew and ripping chunks of bread off a loaf to be eaten with it, Legolas' laughter followed her the entire way.

---

Deep in the darkest part of the woods, a mysterious cloaked figure stood waiting for his slave to return and hopefully he would come bearing a corpse. Elladan made his way through the shadowy trees, stopping before the concealed character and falling to his knees, bowing his head and waiting for his master to speak.

"Did you succeed?" the figure asked in a harsh raspy voice.

Elladan shook his head, "I did not, master. The Elvin Prince Legolas Greenleaf interfered before I was able to kill her".

The figure looked down at Elladan and two fiery red eyes appeared suddenly in his cowl, grabbing Elladan by his collar with hands made of darkness so black that they made the shadows look light in comparison. "I gave you a task and you have failed me Del Faroth. I do not appreciate or accept failure in my minions!"

Elladan looked fearful, or was it that Del Faroth looked fearful? "I promise you, my master, that I will not fail you a second time! I will bring you back her corpse so that you may awaken-"

"Silence you fool!" the figure snapped cutting him off, "Do not speak of him aloud!"

"My apologies, master", Del Faroth replied closing Elladan's eyes in his own fear.

The cloaked figure threw Del Faroth to the ground and laughed a sickly laugh that was so awful that the Elvin body Del Faroth inhabited vomited were it had fallen. "It had better work, Del Faroth", the figure warned dangerously. "I want her dead and our master needs her exterminated!"

"I will do as my master commands!" Del Faroth said with conviction watching as his master disappeared before stalking back into the woods to find the campsite.


End file.
